The Doctor Who Experience
by sonorahugagi
Summary: American fangirls Aklana and Lara are swept away on a crazy adventure with the Doctor after a shooting star grants their wish to meet their favorite TV star. With their friend Maufuki along for the ride, who knows what will happen? From Season 3 and on.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone! This is my first time posting a story on Fanfiction. Let's see... this story was written by me and my friend _Aklana_ from Quizilla. I wrote every odd chapter, and she wrote every even chapter EXCEPT for #10. The story is FINISHED and just needs to be put up completely._

_R&R please! This particular story takes place sometime during Season 3, after Captain Jack returns to the crew. Non-canon-ness runs abound in certain places, and near the end it breaks off from the T.V. story line completely, since Aklana and I didn't work together on writing the chapters. We just picked up where the other left off. Also, this story is only 10 chapter, with 2-4 two part chapters._

_WARNING: This story is written for adventure/humor! It is a serious story in all respects, but the characters do out-of-character things. Aklana and I love Doctor Who just as much as the next guy, but we made the characters in the story do some pretty stupid things. So don't take it too seriously and just laugh in the designated areas. Thank you. Enjoy the story._

_This part was written by me. Enjoy. _

_**Signed, sonorahugagi**_

**DISCLAIMER:** Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE**

**CHAPTER 1: Meet Aklana and Lara, the wacky American fangirls!**

* * *

"I'm so incredibly bored, it isn't funny." Lara yawned, kicking back on her futon. She put her feet over the bar and let them dangle there.

"Tell me about it," Aklana sighed, rubbing an eye before resting her cheek on her fist. She was flipping through a magazine lying on the floor, not really paying attention as she turned the pages. "Isn't there ANYTHING exciting to do around your place?"

"No not really..." Lara stopped and looked at Aklana strangely. Aklana looked over to her best friend and blinked.

"Ummm... why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is today Friday?"

"Uh... duh. Of course it is."

"HOLY CRAP!" Lara shrieked, completely forgetting her legs were over the bar and trying to stand up, only to fall off the futon and narrowly avoiding Aklana's legs. She stumbled to her feet. "Doctor Who! I completely forgot about it!" Lara turned and bolted out of the room.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Came Aklana's shout from in her bedroom, seeing as she hadn't gotten to her feet yet. "How could you forget? That's a criminal offense!"

"I know, I know!" Lara shouted exasperatedly from the living room, throwing things around as she searched for the DVR remote. Succeeding in grabbing it, Lara plopped on the couch and pressed the power button. She glanced at the clock. 7 minutes before 8:00 p.m., she might actually get it recorded on time today. As soon as the T.V. screen had lit up Lara pressed the guide button.

Aklana strolled into the room, sitting in the big easy chair behind Lara. She seemed to watch the clock with a extreme intensity, as if to slow it down long enough for Lara to find the show and hit "record".

"Come on, come on..." Lara muttered, searching down through the guide. "Why did the stupid cable company have to change all the stations? It sucks! Found it! Sci-fi." She hit record on Doctor Who.

"There, crisis solved!" She said brightly, turning around so her legs were over the edge of the couch. "Wanna watch it now or in the morning?"

"Hmmm... that's a toughie... why not watch it now.. and watch it again in the morning!"

"Sounds good to me!" Lara clapped and changed the channel to Sci-fi.

* * *

After a particularly good/weird episode (as most always are, especially to Lara, who hadn't been watching as long as Aklana) the two girls were discussing the show with a intense ferocity.

"That one was really weird."

"Was not, Lara! It made perfect sense to me."

"Whatever. Hey, don't you think David Tennant is awesome for the part?"

"Do I! He better be on next season, if he quits I'll go over there and murder him."

"We don't know that for sure." Lara reminded her. Aklana made a face.

"Yeah, because we're not living in England. And we're a season behind them. And it's really MAKING ME MAD!" She yelled throwing a pillow at the T.V. as the commercial for the next episode came on.

Lara rolled her eyes and shut off the T.V. "If he does quit... do you think we could go over there, kidnap him... and ransom him?"

Aklana's eyes lit up at the thought. She started making typing motions in the air. "Dear Martha, we have the doctor..." She stopped and looked to Lara for help.

"...If you ever want to see him again, you must follow our instructions carefully." Lara giggled out after a moment's thought. Aklana pretended to type it in the air and started up again.

"We will be waiting on the planet Mars... We shall be waiting in the largest crater... Trade us his contract for the doctor... so he can be on the show again! Signed... uh..."

"Two desperate American fangirls." Lara finished, walking over so she was standing behind Aklana. They shook hands and admired their invisible ransom note. Then they burst out laughing.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the pretend Doctor Who ransom note had been written, and both Aklana and Lara were bored again. It was only 11:00 p.m., way too early to sleep at a sleepover, so both were on their stomachs on the floor, randomly flipping pages through all the magazines scattered on the floor.

"Do ya wanna go outside?" Aklana said suddenly, sitting up. Lara shook her head frantically, putting her hands over her arms. 4 or 5 mosquito bites were already on her arms from the night before.

"No way, I'll be eaten alive!"

"It'll only be for a second. Just to look at the stars." Aklana protested, already pulling on her jacket and flip-flops. Lara sighed and followed after her friend, knowing she was going to lose the battle anyway. 'Better to lose the battle than lose the war,' she thought to herself.

They made their way through Lara's rather large backyard to the edge of the property, just before the cornfield.

"Creepy," Aklana remarked, gesturing towards the cornfield. "Reminds you of Signs, doesn't it?"

"Maybe a little," Lara replied, getting a little spooked at the thought. It was so dark outside Lara could barely see Aklana's face. The moon was either hidden behind clouds or just not out.

"Look!" Aklana said, tugging on Lara's arm and pointing to the western sky. A shooting star was gliding gently across the stars, an both girls stared in awe for a moment.

"Make a wish, quick!" Lara said, squeezing her eyes shut. She began wishing hard, and when she opened her eyes the comet was gone. Aklana still had her eyes shut, her lips almost moving with the force of her thinking. When she finally did open her eyes, she giggled.

"Did you wish for the same thing I did?"

"Doctor Who wasn't just a T.V. show?"

"Yep."

"Then yeah, I guess." She thought hard for a moment. "Does that double our chances of it coming true?"

"Well..." Aklana said slowly, thinking. "Since we told each other our wishes, the double wish thing kinda gets cancelled out. But still, seeing a random comet and then wishing the same thing comes along once in a lifetime." Aklana headed off back to the house. "So you never know."

Lara took one more glance at the sky. 'Just hope whatever it was wasn't bad... don't want a War of the Worlds catastrophe.' She thought, running to catch up with her friend.

* * *

The next morning all seemed normal, and Lara was a little disappointed. Aklana was slouched down in the bar chair, probably thinking the same thing.

"You got me hooked on the waffles without the syrup and just butter, girl." Lara said, handing a plate of waffles to Aklana. They ate in silence for awhile. When they were half-finished, for some unknown reason, Aklana's fork stopped halfway to her mouth.

Lara's stopped too. "What?"

Aklana shook her head for quiet and seemed to listen for something. "Do you hear that buzzing noise?" She finally whispered after a few seconds. Lara shook her head and listened closely herself. Sure enough, a faint buzzing/humming sound was growing louder, coming from her backyard.

"Do you know what it sounds like?" Aklana said after another few seconds. Lara shook her head. "The TARDIS!"

"No way..." Lara said shaking her head to Aklana's frantic nodding. Aklana only nodded harder, jumped up from

her chair, and grabbed her tennis shoes instead of her sandals. Lara looked down at her own tennis shoes, still damp from getting the mail.

"Well?" Aklana breathed her hand on the back door. "You coming with me?" Lara looked from the closed blinds of the windows back to Aklana, who was waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Fine, but don't get all mad when it's not it." Lara sighed, walking over to the door. "On three, then. One, two, three!" Lara unlocked the door, turned the handle, and Aklana bolted outside, Lara hot on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys! Wow, it's been a while. Well, I had laptop troubles, and when I tried to login last night to post this part, there was a glitch, so... Anyway, this part was written by my co-author _**Aklana** _(yeah, same name as the character. That was a typo on my part. Long story), so if there is craziness or something you don't understand, sorry. We were very unclear with stuff in the beginning, and I tried to fix that the best I could without changing the content of the story._

_**YAY!** My two reviewers, you are Gods. I can now thank you properly. By the way, Dragongirl, you were right. It's more the Ohio-Indiana-Illinois area. That whole Northwest corner of the Midwest. My parents grew up around there._

_Anyway, yeah. Keep on R&Ring! You wouldn't BELIEVE how appreciated it is! Enjoy!_

_P.S.: By the way, we never really say what all the original characters look like. You have to use your imagination, though I said a few times Lara has red hair._

**_Signed, your friend, sonorahugagi_**

**DISCLAIMER: **Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE**

**Chapter 2: Jack, the Doctor, Martha, the girls, and Maufuki go on a little trip...**

* * *

Aklana and Lara had reached the cornfield when they saw something move in the dewy green corn. Aklana turned on the spot and ran toward the house.

"Where are you going Aklana?" Lara yelled after her.

"I'm getting my book and your camera. WE HAVE TO DOCUMENT!!" she answered. Aklana returned moments later with her book and Lara's disposal camera.

"Why do you need your book?"

"Uh, hello? Where have you been for the last two weeks?" Aklana waved the book, 'The Time Machine' by H.G. Wells, right up in her face. "This book is the Time Machine, and it has that one paper with the TARDIS on it. We might need it for future references."

Ah. Lara remembered. She'd found a picture on the Internet with the TARDIS on it, and it had something about a fan stealing it. 'The Time Machine' was appropriate because it was about a time machine.

As Aklana finished, a figure came out of the field. It was the Doctor! They were amazed because the wish came true.

"Hello there." The Doctor said with his cheeky grin. Lara took a picture and the Doctor looked surprised, and then did a quick pose. Lara started to wind the camera back up to take another picture when Aklana knocked it to ground. Lara gave her a look and Aklana shrugged.

Then out of the blue they started asking questions, more at each other than at the Doctor. The Doctor realized they were so flustered that they had introduced themselves to each other. Before he could think anything else, though, the two girls ran in the cornfield looking for the TARDIS.

When they found it, they ran inside, said a hurried "Hi!" to Martha, whose mouth dropped open, and ran into the first hallway they saw. They kept making right-hand turns, looking in every door, until they came to a door that was locked.

"What do we do, the door's locked. I know; do you have a screwdriver?" Aklana asked.

"What, why would I have a screwdriver?" Lara said, giving her friend a weird look.

As they were arguing, they heard the TARDIS door close, the Doctor asked Martha a question, and the girls got the door unlocked with a bobby pin Lara had in her pocket. As they rushed inside the room they turned on the light.

"Oh my God, is that a Dalek?" Lara asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, and that's a cyber man... and there's a Chelonian, a Foamasi, ooooooh, and there's a Giant Spider of Metebelis Three. Cool!!" Aklana squealed. At the look on Lara's face, Aklana shrugged. "They're old, you wouldn't know of most of them..."

"There you two stowaways are." Martha said from behind them. The girls jumped, and followed her to the deck where they saw Captain Jack Harkness and the Doctor arguing with each other. Jack saw them first and stopped.

"Hello there... and you two would be?"

"Jack... why don't you just SHUT UP. Gosh, haven't you ever noticed that my guests are _never_ interested in _you_ and that they are _always_ interested in _me_. You egotistical maggot." The Doctor finished, giving the two girls one of his famous smiles. Aklana blushed.

"My name is Lara and this is Aklana. I'm 19 and she'll be 19 in a month." Lara said, smiling at Jack with a copy of the Doctor's smile.

"Well then, what are you doing here on the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked them.

Instead of answering his question, Aklana began to ramble about something else.

"Well, you're the Doctor, a Time Lord from the planet Galifrey, and until just recently thought you were the last one of your kind. She's Martha, the companion, who's studying to be a doctor and probably wouldn't be here if Rose wasn't sucked into that parallel universe. Then that means the guy you keep glaring at, Doctor, is Captain Jack Harkness, who you found before you changed into what you are now and... you secretly want to be ginger." Aklana finished, with her voice scratchy from being dry.

"How do you know all that?" Martha asked in amazement. Lara and Aklana quickly answered 2 different answers.

"T.V." "Internet!" They both said it almost exactly at the same time, though, so it sounded more like "Tinternet!" They looked at each other and shouted "Tinternet!" again.

"It's like the TARDIS and only we can control it." Lara concluded as they looked at each other in relief. Martha started to laugh.

"Right, well, I'll make you a deal... since you've both seen the TARDIS, I will take the both of you on one trip as a whole... which equals 1 trip, I think. Any place you want me to stop first?" the Doctor decided.

The girls looked at each other.

"Yeah... take us to our friend Maufuki's house; we want to take her with us." The two answered. When they picked her up, she was almost literally bouncing off the walls.

"Maufuki, did you even take your medicine today?" Aklana asked. Turning to the Doctor, she added, "Maufuki has A.D.H.D."

"Uhhhhhhhh, what medicine?" Maufuki said as they landed. The group got out and explored some. When they finally stopped, Jack and the Doctor started arguing again.

"Hey!!" Lara screamed, silencing them. "What's that?"

"Probably one of the inhabitants of the planet." Jack said, pointing out the obvious. As the Doctor and Jack continued arguing, a creature came up behind Aklana and bit her on the neck. She knew instantly what it was and began jumping for joy.

"YES, I WAS BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE! ... My neck hurts. I GET TO LIVE FOREVER! ... My neck really, _REALLY_ hurts. I'm going to be a vampire, HOORAY! ... What are you _standing_ there for, CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" She finished and shortly after passed out.

Jack quickly stopped arguing and picked Aklana up in his masculine arms. As he stood back up and tried to walk back to the TARDIS, the Doctor stopped him and pointed out that they were surrounded by vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am singing and dancing right now. Two chapter in one daaaaaay, two chapter in one daaaaaay. WHOO! Yeah, sorry, I don't think I've ever gotten two chapters out on the same story in one day. I'm just so happy..._

_Anyway, yeah. Maufuki is one of my favorite characters in this whole story; she's based off a friend of ours. She despises us for the many things we make her character do, but that's why Maufuki's my favorite. Wait till you read later on. And you know what? It looks like more, but this is the shortest chapter so far..._

**_REVIEWERS, you are officially turned to Gods. May the force be with you. Continue your job, please._**

_This part was written by me again (every odd chapter, remember). Please, do enjoy._

**_Love, your indentured servant, sonorahugagi_**

**DISCLAIMER:** Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE**

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Hole and Maufuki's Oddness**

* * *

"Are you serious?! VAMPIRES?! Aw, Aklana, why'd ya have to knock the camera out of my hands, don't you realize how cool this would have been!" Lara cried out at the unconscious form of Aklana in Jack's arms. Maufuki crept up behind Lara and poked her in the shoulder.

"Uh, Lara, Aklana can't hear you right now. Please leave a message." She said, giggling uncontrollably. Lara smacked her on the head with the 'Time Machine' book that Aklana had dropped when she passed out. Maufuki made a howling '_oooooooow_' noise and sank to the ground, rubbing her head and muttering.

"Be serious." She scolded, turning back to the Doctor and Jack, a very serious look on her face. It was rather surprising (and a little scary) to see such a look on her face, especially after the three girls (along with Martha, occasionally) had been acting so crazy since meeting the Doctor. The surprise showed on their faces.

"We need a plan... NOW." She added, speaking to the Doctor and Jack more than Maufuki and Martha. "Wait, wait, don't tell me: 'Well, I usually make up the plan as I go along', right, Doctor? Well, not no more, bud, 'cause Lara's here." She tossed her red hair from her eyes and sat cross-legged on the ground, studying the group on vampires, prowling arond the TARDIS in the distance and occasionally looking their way, though none except the one who'd bitten Aklana had approached, and THAT one had disappeared.

"Sooo..." Jack said, looking between the Doctor and Lara. "Anybody know how to kill vampires?"

"One person, and she's lying unconscious in your arms." Lara said, motioning towards Aklana. "Well... one person, and me. Anybody got a stake!" She threw up her hands in exasperation, the sarcasm evident in her voice. The land around them was stripped bare of anything except hills covered in the firm red dirt underneath their feet, and the stretch of land that was between themselves, the vampires, and the TARDIS.

"Waaaait! I do!" Maufuki cried out after minutes of silence. Silence was met with this, strange looks being given by everyone except Aklana, and Lara, who was giving Maufuki the look of **'delayed reaction'**. Lara shook her head.

"Where'd you get the stake?"

"From the bag you packed, of course!" She gave a horribly goofy smile and held it up. Lara sighed and shook her head again.

"Don't matter; there's no way we'll be able to get close enough to... ahhhh!" She shrieked and leapt to her feet, looking behind her and leaping away, switching from foot to foot, finally coming to a stop about 6 feet away from where she'd started. Martha was trying to work out the garbled messages that were coming from her, since she was the closest, while the Doctor approached the hole that had been made where Lara was sitting and peered down it.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, pulling out his glasses and perching them on his nose. "Seems to be... a hole. And a very _lovely_ hole at that, but where did it come from...?" He started going into one of those famous, weird 'doctor moments' while Lara was still jumping up and down in place, as if afraid to stand still for very long. After a bit of coaxing from Martha she calmed down.

"Something... totally grabbed my bottom!" She managed to spit out after a lot of heavy breathing. Maufuki started giggling, but quickly stopped after Lara got the look of '_murder_' on her face.

"Well!" The Doctor said, finally finishing his odd rant. "There's nothing to do but go down, without the TARDIS there's no way to know what else in on this planet. Anyone want to go first?" He looked at the group, and the whole group (except Maufuki, who had a dreamy look on her face) exchanged glances with each other. No one spoke up.

"I'LL GO!!" Maufuki screeched after a minute; she jumped to her feet, stood at the edge of the hole for about three seconds, and jumped in to a chorus of "No!"s from the rest of the group. Her scream of "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" could be heard for a considerable distance until there was a loud thud and a wailing '_ooooooooow_'. Lara and Martha, Jack already close enough to look down, carefully crept back to the hole and peered downward into the darkness.

"I wonder..." The Doctor, said, removing his glasses and looking up at Lara, a mix between amusement and curiosity on his face. "Did she know there was a ladder there?"

Lara shrugged. "Most likely, yes." They all looked down the hole again, expecting something. The 'ow' wail faded away to nothing. Then...

"I'M OKAY! THE BACKPACK, WITH THE ENORMOUS SPIKE LUCKILY POINTING DOWN, SAVED ME!!"

The Doctor got the famous grin on his face as they all looked up, smiling at one another. "So," He clapped his hands together. "Who's going next?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, I shall say VICTORY! I know it's been a LONG time since I've posted anything, but I had everything on my laptop and it died... yet just today I tried to turn it on and it worked, so I was able to get everything off of the laptop and onto my normal computer... therefore getting the chapters I'd edited to put up on here._

_So anyway... yeah. I have another chapter part to put up before I must begin editing again, but right now... here's chapter 4! This was written by my _co-author Aklana_. I hope you enjoy it._

_Um... this chapter contains stuff from the Resident Evil movies (I haven't seen them, but that's what I'm told.) and the planet of Lunest is made up... though you have to admit, Aklana did good with the name. Doesn't it have that mysterious feel to it?! Anyway, do enjoy._

_**Love, your favorite story writer, sonorahugagi.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE**

**Chapter 4: The Black Room**

* * *

"I will, but I'll need someone to hold her while I get situated on the ladder." Jack said, gathering his strength.

"Just set her on the ground and we'll put her on your back." The Doctor responded.

Jack set her on the ground as he situated himself on the ladder. When he was about to say "Put her on my back", Aklana rose up arms first saying, "I LIVE!! Man, I've always wanted to do that. Wait... why am I on the ground?"

"Because you passed out after you became a vampire." Lara said, waiting for the reaction.

"Oh yeah... I remember that now." She gave them all a big smile of understanding.

After ten minutes of arguing with Jack (telling him that she could climb the ladder herself), Aklana reluctantly climbed on his back. Jack started down and said "Wish me luck!" as they heard a faint sound beneath them…

"Hey, are you guys coming down soon because there's a bunch of crazy people looking at me funny." Maufuki said from below.

When they reached the bottom Jack yelled up telling the next person to come down; then came Lara, closely followed by Martha and then the Doctor. When the Doctor stepped off the ladder the hole disappeared and they were stuck in the darkness. Faster then you could say 'clock' the Doctor pulled out his handy dandy sonic screwdriver and there was light.

"Well, we know that the darkness crisis is ov... Oh hello there, and you are?" the Doctor said in delight.

When he finished they were all seized by men in masks and knocked unconscious. When they woke up they were in a big black room. The room was suddenly illuminated and Lara stood up and searched the room for a way out. When she finished her search with nothing she sat down in hopelessness.

"What's the matter Lara?" Martha asked, concerned. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Well... we don't know where we are and there is no way out. Do we even know that we aren't already dead?" Laura responded. She wasn't normally like this... maybe it was a sudden case of P.M.S...

"Well, I don't know but if I've learned anything from my travels is that you can't lose faith in the Doctor, he'll find our way out. You and your vampire accomplice over there should also know by watching the 'Tinternet' that you can always trust him." Lara wasn't sure by the look on Martha's face if she knew the 'Tinternet' didn't exist. It was just a totally lame combination of T.V. and Internet, after all.

After Martha finished her sentence the rest of the group woke up. The Doctor stood up and started looking at the shelves. He closely stared at the knocked over contents in jars and containers.

"Hey, what's that?" Aklana said, pushing Jack away from her. She picked up two small glass tubes with metal tops and two twisting tubes: one carrying a green liquid the other a blue.

"I don't know but I don't like it. Can anybody see a book? It might explain something." The Doctor responded.

Maufuki found a book titled "T-virus Manual". Its contents had an unlimited detail of the T-virus and its antidote (Anti-virus). It read: 'We added the T-virus to the population of Lunest and got interesting results: those injected with the t-virus became an unnamable creature within 72 hours after injection. The inhabitants gave an extreme want of living flesh as we found in feeding them live animals, and when bitten once they became the same creature within a week.'

The Doctor looked up from reading and looked at Maufuki like she was a Racnoss (whatever the hell THAT is...) for no reason. When he handed the book to Jack, who was still trying to get Aklana to sit down, a hidden door opened and they were taken by an invisible force to a laboratory. In the laboratory they found one of the said 'test subjects' and found that he was, in fact, hungry for living flesh. Aklana noticed that the TARDIS was in the laboratory and they climbed in (Aklana still trying to keep Jack from carrying her) when they set off for the planet Lunest.

But before that, when everyone else was in the TARDIS, Maufuki looked around and saw a button on the far wall. She peeked inside the TARDIS and saw everyone was too busy and wouldn't set off, but wouldn't notice she was gone. So she walked over to the wall and poked the button. The wall disappeared, sending the men in masks onto the floor. They were withering around, with zombie-looking bites on them. Maufuki stared, and then grabbed the bottles of the T-virus and Anti-virus, dropping it on their heads. She ran back to the TARDIS giggling just as they were getting ready to disappear for Lunest.


	5. Chapter 5, 1 of 2

__

Well, here we go. Chapter 5. Yay! The good thing about this story is it's finished, so all I have to do is continue to edit and post the chapters as I finish editing them.

_Umm... this story is 2 parts, so this'll be the first part... both of them written by me. I got the name of the space rift from _Aklana_, and the reason Aklana said 'pirated the Doctor Who season 3 box set' was because at the time this was written, the box set wasn't out yet._

_Dude, final episode of Season 4_ _for Doctor Who just aired yesterday in the U.S. I can't believe we have to wait till 2010 for the full season to come back on... and it also reminded me of how old this story is. _Aklana_ and I started this in October of last year, and that was halfway through season 3. Now season 4's finished. But don't worry... I have plans for a few one-shots about season 4. Can't be posted till later, but still, they'll be pretty cool._

**_Love, sonorahugagi_**

**DISCLAIMER:** Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**The Doctor Who Experience**

**Chapter 5: Waiting on the TARDIS (1 of 2)**

* * *

The Doctor had promised it would only take a few minutes for them to reach this mysterious planet of 'Lunest', yet it had already been almost 10 minutes. Aklana, Lara, and Maufuki sat cross-legged on the floor, talking, while Martha, Jack, and the Doctor fretted on why the TARDIS was taking so long to get there.

The TARDIS pitched and all three girls ended up on their sides, though they just righted themselves and continued with their conversation.

"You know, technically, this would have made _two_ trips, not one." Lara said quietly, which wasn't really needed since the Doctor was yelling at Jack for some reason.

"Don't tell him that!" Aklana hissed, showing her two pointed fangs that were beginning to appear. "This is way too much fun to stop now! I mean come on, I'm a vampire!"

"See?" Maufuki chided, poking Lara in the side; she responded by pushing Maufuki over. "If Aklana hadn't convinced you to go outside and you hadn't seen the shooting star, we wouldn't be here, Aklana wouldn't be a vampire, and I wouldn't have gotten the chance to jump down that hole."

Lara wrinkled her nose. "Whatever. Why'd ya do that anyway?"

"BECAUSE!" Maufuki half-yelled, startling Martha, who was passing by and nearly tripped, "I didn't take my medicine because I didn't have breakfast and I thought it would be fun! Having A.D.H.D. is fun, 'cause you can be weird _and_ have a reason for it!"

Aklana and Lara both shook their heads. Aklana suddenly clutched her stomach and groaned loudly. "Uuuugh, I'm starving! Isn't there anything to ea -- " She caught herself just in time. Vampires couldn't eat anything. Well... that actually depended on what book/movie/television show you read/saw, but still, she highly doubted those rules applied here. "I mean, drink around here?"

The Doctor looked over to her. "Sorry, love, almost forgot. If you'll go to the kitchen, next to the stairs there," he waved his hand towards the only doorway that had no door attached, which lead down a hallway to some stairs. "There should be something for you in the refrigerator."

"I'll go with you." Lara said, standing up. "Me too," Maufuki said, following suit. The three girls tramped down the hallway and into the kitchen. It was large and spacey, but didn't feel overly huge. Aklana promptly raided the refrigerator to find a few packets of blood that she bit into... and nearly spit out again.

"Uuuugh, this is old... it tastes nasty!" Aklana made a very disgusted face.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Lara reminded. Maufuki watched the blood packets. "The Doctor actually had stuff waiting for this?" She said in wonder, poking the bag Aklana was holding. Aklana smacked her hand away.

Lara almost laughed. "The Doctor always has things ready. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a whole pasture filled with cows just so he could have meat and milk whenever he wanted." She waved her hand through the air in a motion to Aklana that was supposed to mean _'eat it, because you ain't eating us.'_ Aklana shrugged and bit back into the packets, making disgusted noises along with sucking noises.

"Hey, Lara," Maufuki said once Aklana had finished drinking and had rushed to get some water to rinse her mouth out with. "Remember that portable DVD player I saved up so long for? Well, I packed it."

"Seriously??" Aklana said, water mixed with blood flowing over her chin as she had just spoken with her mouth full of water. "Because guess what? I sorta... kinda... pirated the Doctor Who season 3 box set! We can watch the final episode early, and without commercials!" Lara clapped and Maufuki gave a child's grin.

"Well then, what are we waiting for; let's watch!!" Lara said as Maufuki pulled out the portable DVD player.

* * *

Apparently, the TARDIS was stuck in some sort of sinigfiniggled space rift (as Maufuki had named it before the Doctor, who seemed a little upset that the name had stuck and he hadn't got to name it himself). The girls had little interruption, except for once, when Jack came in wanting to know how Aklana was doing. After Lara said they were mind-surfing the 'Tinternet', though, they were left alone till the end.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!" Aklana and Lara shouted, while Maufuki covered her ears as the show ended with the Doctor crashing into the Titanic. "How can they end it like this!!" Aklana cried while Lara carefully put the disc in its case.

All was silent while Lara and Aklana silently mourned for Martha, the Master, and the Titanic (oh, and the Doctor, of course) and Maufuki kept trying to fire off questions on what had happened to them (she hadn't watched another episode save one of the beginning ones) when they heard thundering footsteps coming down the hallway. Aklana, Lara, and Maufuki looked at each other. The Doctor and the others had heard their yell.

"Uh-oh!" They said, suddenly scrambling around.

* * *

When the Doctor reached the kitchen door, it was shut tight, and no pushing by him or Jack would get it to open.

"Stand back!" The Doctor barked, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the door handle and it swung open. The group, prepared for the worst, was met with an odd scene.

The three girls were cross-legged on the floor, a deck of cards and some chips laid out on the floor. Maufuki looked furtively over her cards at Lara. "You got any three's?"

"Maufuki!!" Both girls cried out; Aklana grabbed the "T-Virus" Manual and smacked her over the head with it. "That is _NOT_ how you play poker!!"

"I know, I know!! Jeeze, you both take me too seriously." She grumbled, righting herself and rubbing the now sore spot on her head.

Finally, Jack exploded. "What was that yelling for??" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air and resting his arm on the doorway and his forehead on his arm. Very seriously, Maufuki pointing at the other two girls.

"They CHEATED!"

"Did not!"

"You did too!"

"All right, all right, you three just stop it now." Martha said sternly, as a mother hen would to her chicks. All three girls hung their heads. "You scared us nearly half to death with that yell. What was that all about?"

"Well," Maufuki said matter-of-factly. "If the Doctor hadn't rammed into the Titanic--"

"MAUFUKI!!" Both girls screamed and tackled Maufuki to the ground, covering her mouth as she flailed around. "Please excuse her," Aklana said, grinning up at the group who was looking at them as if they were maniacs. "She doesn't know what she's saying..."

Before the Doctor (or anyone for that matter) could utter a word, the TARDIS gave a large shudder and everyone (except for the Doctor, who only shifted feet) fell over.

"Ah!" The Doctor beamed happily, darting back down the hallway. After exchanging glances the girls shrugged, gathered up the cards, threw them back into the drawer where they found them, and followed after him. Once Maufuki had trailed in last the Doctor explained. "It seems we've gotten out of the space rift, and are hurtling towards Lunest at a thousand miles per hour!"

"You mean the sinigfiniggled space rift." Maufuki corrected. The Doctor made a sour face for about half a second before he smiled again.

"Yes, that." He darted around hitting random places on the control console. _'Or it is random?'_ Lara thought, watching him closely for a moment. She looked over at Aklana and raised her eyebrows, who seemed to get the message (vampire telepathy thing, you know) and shrugged back.

While they were doing this, Martha had been watching the Doctor as well. "Do we even know what this 'Lunest' thing is?" She finally said, walking closer to the control console, and the Doctor in turn. Lara and Aklana exchanged glances and smiles and nudged each other as she did so. _'L.O.V.E'_ Lara mouthed over to Maufuki, who was making the face that meant 'I want in on it!'. She made a face, nodded, and turned back to the Doctor in interest.

"Weeeeeell, we know it's a planet," He said, tugging on his ear. Martha shook her head at him. "Do we know anything _else_?"

"Weeeeell, we know quite a bit, actually. Well, maybe just a little. Well, maybe nothing at all." He grinned sheepishly. After receiving many looks from everyone, he finally threw his hands up in the air. "Oh all right, take all the fun out of it, I'll check." He hit a few places on the console and consulted the screen. "This planet has a breathable atmosphere... very breathable actually, almost exactly like Earth's... ecosystem can produce life, literally tons of life forms..."

The TARDIS gave a tremendous shake and sat still. Aklana helped Lara and Maufuki to their feet.

"And that," The Doctor finished, twirling his screwdriver around. "Means we've landed. Let's go!" After exchanging glances with Maufuki and Martha the girls shrugged, turned, and led the rest of the group out of the TARDIS.


	6. Chapter 5, 2 of 2

_YES! Another day of two chapters put out at the same time. LOL, ever since the final episode of Doctor Who aired, I've been on fire! I've been editing and writing all day._

_If ya'll haven't noticed, I tend to do a thing about whose written the chapter, and brief explanations about things that may confuse you after reading the story. I'll do that for every chapter. So if you don't feel like reading it before-hand, you don't really have to._

_So, this is part 2 of chapter 5, written by me. It's one of my favorite chapters of the whole story... I dunno why. The movie they are refering to is 'The Stepford Wives', I believe, Lunest is made up, so is the desert Arac-zac (made that one up myself xD). __Themes for the next 3 parts of the story involves Resident Evil stuff. It's just the way it turned out. Even if you haven't seen the movies it's easy enough to understand. I should know, because I haven't seen them._

_**Signed, as much your fan as you are mine, sonorahugagi**_

**DISCLAIMER:** Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**The Doctor Who Experience**

**Chapter 5: On the planet of Lunest, in a desert, in a corn maze?!**

**(2 of 2)**

* * *

"Umm... Doctor... is this Lunest, or Earth?" Maufuki asked, as Jack stepped out and closed the door behind him. They were in a residential neighborhood. Houses lined a sidewalked street, with lampposts and anything else you'd find in a quiet suburban neighborhood. Young children, dressed up in odd clothes, sometimes accompanied by what seemed to be their parents or siblings, walked down the street. Laughing and talking floated through the air as the children stopped at houses that had the lights lit.

The Doctor turned to look behind them. The TARDIS had landed on a clean-cut house lawn. A FOR SALE sign was in the yard. The road just went into a culd-a-sac surrounded by houses just to meet with the street on the other side. "Well, Maufuki, judging by the sky," The whole group followed his lead and looked up. Two moons, one yellow, one red, hung in the sky above them. "It seems we have landed on Lunest. But what in the world is going on?"

Aklana looked and spotted a young girl with red, curly hair coming out of a house. She was in a small cloak, with a witch's black hat perched on top of her curls. She spoke with the woman who was standing in the doorway, waved, and skipped off.

"Let me see your coat," Aklana suddenly said, out-stretching her hand to Jack while still facing the girl. Jack exchanged looks with Martha before slowly taking off his jacket and handing it to Aklana. Aklana slipped it on and darted across the street to catch up with the girl.

"Excuse me!" She called out. The little girl looked frightenedly over her shoulder at her for a moment, before she relaxed and came up to Aklana.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know where we are and what time it is?" She asked sweetly, bending to the child's eye level. The child gave her an odd look.

"Well, miss, this is the Desert Arac-zac, on the planet of Lunest. It's 9:00 p.m. on Wendsday. It's Halloween, miss. I'm a witch! What are you?" The girl said happily, her eyes bright. Aklana smiled, exposing her fangs.

"I'm a vampire. Arrgh!" She bared her teeth in a playful way before standing up. "Thanks a lot for your help. You can go on Trick-or-Treating now." The girl waved and turned around, skipping off. Aklana waved back as she crossed the street to the others, pulling Jack's trench coat tight around her.

"It's Halloween." She reported to the others, who were standing around waiting for her. "And we're in the middle of a... Desert Arac-zac."

"Middle of a desert?!" The Doctor cried out, whirling around to stare at everything around them. The trees that sat as a border between the houses, the thick grass that didn't hold one dead stem. "That's impossible!"

"Crazy impossible!" Lara agreed.

"But there's only one thing we can do." Maufuki said, going to the middle of the street and looking down it. "Follow this street and see where it goes!"

Everyone looked at Maufuki in amazement. "You know...she has a point." Martha said, looking from her to the Doctor. He had a look of intense concentration on his face; he then looked up at Maufuki and smiled. "Maufuki, you're brilliant. Let's go!"

"Yay!!" Maufuki screeched and took off with her arms out down the street. Lara and Aklana looked at each other, laughed, and took off after her, pulling Martha along with them. The Doctor and Jack trailed behind, their hands in their pockets.

* * *

After about a half-hour of the same thing, Maufuki, Lara, and Aklana were all getting bored rather quickly. Maufuki was swinging a stick she had found along the ground as they walked in the road; a road by which no car drove down. Everyone seemed to have garages and driveways, but no cars were out front. It was so much like a neighborhood on Earth it wasn't funny. There was the classic 'middle-aged man' who yelled at kids to stay off the lawn. Kids on skateboards, kids huddled in groups against the slightly chilly night. There were cross-roads with streets identical to the one they were walking as far as the eye could see in either direction. Where ever there weren't houses there were trees; thick healthy trees that went back a good enough distance that seeing through it was impossible.

"Hey Aklana, Maufuki, do you know that one movie about the place that everyone was like the 'perfect family'. People were like brain-washed and everthing. The made fun of it on a few different shows. Do you remember what that was called? This place makes me feel like it." Lara said as they passed another street where a group of teenagers dressed in colorful costumes were laughing on the corner.

"Ummm... wasn't it like 'The Perfect Family'?" Aklana offered up after thinking for a moment. Lara shook her head.

"How about 'Stepford Mothers', or something like that?" Maufuki tried. None of them could remember the name, and eventually the group fell silent again. After about another minute Maufuki ran ahead to the top of a small hill and cried out.

"Look at that!" She pointed. Excited to have finally found something different, the rest of the group hurried to catch up. Over the end of the road, which went past the last two houses a good ways, was desert on either side, and directly in front: a corn maze, complete with a scarecrow hanging on a stick to the left of the entrance. A large crowd of people, all with flashlights and mostly teenagers and children as young as 7, were gathered around the entrance, laughing and shouting.

"Holy crap." Aklana said, looking over the great landscape change. For a while, that was only thing that had been said. The Doctor scratched the top of his head before turning to the group.

"All the signs are pointing to go." Aklana said before he opened his mouth. The Doctor closed his mouth with a bewildered look before he nodded. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, vampire telepathy thingy. Can't control it yet. My bad..."

A great roar came from the crowd as a man stepped out onto a platform, his hands raised to the sky. He shouted something over the crowd, something the group couldn't hear, and the crowd answered back. The Doctor motioned and everybody drew closer. The man made a sweeping gesture and the crowd surged forward, laughing and shouting. The corn rustled as the children pushed forward on the trail, either going to the left or to the right, as at the entrance there was a fork.

But the group could already sense something was awfully wrong. The crowd dwindled quickly, and soon the last child took the right fork -- and all was silent. There was no shouting accustomed to corn mazes, and the corn barely swayed. Not long after the last child had left, the man jumped down from his platform and walked off, whistling. A horrible feeling grew in Lara's stomach, and when she looked over at Maufuki, the same feeling was showing on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Martha said, hugging her arms around her. The girls nodded in agreement. The Doctor had his look of concentration on his face.

"What are we going to do?" Aklana said, pulling Jack's coat tight around her. "All those kids just went in there. What's going to happen to them?"

"Only one way to find out..." Jack said. He and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"Well, come on then girls, only way to help the children is to go in after them. Who's good at mazes?" The Doctor asked, tugging on his ear. Aklana and Lara looked at each other before pointing.

"Maufuki is."


	7. Chapter 6, 1 of 2

_Okay, this is the last edited chapter I have as of now. And seriously, 3 chapters in one day, never had that happen before. This is good -- I can get working on that chapter for the sequel instead of this. xD_

_This was written by _Aklana_. It's another two-part chapter... we did those a lot near the end. I did a hefty edit, though, so there are several parts that I added in to help the chapter make more sense. Umm... okay. Resident Evil is again in this one, the assault rifles are fake, and there are lines from the Terminator movies in it! YAY! ... Okay, only one line from the Terminator movies, but still. Those are good movies._

_This is by far the shortest chapter I've yet posted, not including the introduction. The last chapter was the longest. Only 4 more chapter to go (not including the double-parts) before the story is finished!_

**_Signed, running out of things to put here, sonorahugagi_**

**DISCLAIMER:** Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**The Doctor Who Experience **

**Chapter 6: Inside the Maze (1 of 2)**

* * *

Maufuki reached the entrance first, looking around. The rest of the group followed behind. After a few steps they came to the fork. The girls exchanged glances. Time to choose -- go right, or go left?

Martha was the first to speak. "Which way do we go, Doctor? Jack, you guys have the technology of the future and you've been around, you know the universe."

"Well..." He inspected the paths. "Why don't we let our guests choose, Martha?" The Doctor looked from Maufuki to Lara to Aklana. His gaze lingered a little longer than necessary on Aklana, and she blushed a little.

"Alright, where did you guys want to go?" Jack asked abruptly, catching the look between the Doctor and Aklana.

"Well, Maufuki is the best at mazes, so why don't we follow her?" Lara said after an answer from Aklana wasn't coming. The newly-turned vampire was shyly looking at the ground. Maufuki immediately pointed to the left, grinning.

After an hour of twists and turns, the Doctor slowed to a stop. The rest followed suit and turned to stare at him. The Doctor's face had darkened considerably, and he was looking off into the distance.

"What's wrong, Doctor, why have we stopped? Is there something wrong?" Martha asked.

"Yes... something is very wrong." He said slowly. "We haven't seen any of the children that came in right in front of us."

"You're right... they aren't there any more." Aklana said in agreement. When they finished something came out through the corn field and grabbed Maufuki. As soon as she was pulled back she tried as hard as she could to get free, but couldn't. She didn't actually think of screaming until she felt the thing sink its teeth into her neck.

"A LITTLE HELP!" She shrieked, twisting around. The Doctor yelled "Get back!" and as soon as he could grab his sonic screw driver. The monster thing yelled once it was pointed at him and pushed Maufuki away. She stumbled and fell into Aklana.

"Are you alright?" Lara and Aklana asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine... but I think I was bitten. 'Cause it hurts like hell." Maufuki said with apparent pain in her voice.

"Let me look at it." Martha said moving forward, ignoring the fact that Maufuki was trying to push her back. "Well, I'm sorry Maufuki but it's infected. Wait a minute... they just bit you correct?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She said a little sarcastically. "So?"

"That means it was infected as soon as you were bitten, which means we can infer that that thing's mouth had stuff in it that shouldn't have been there. But does anyone know of anything that could do something like that?"

"Yeah, I do. It's a zombie... you know like in Resident Evil, Doom, that sort of stuff." Aklana said immediately.

"I thought those were just a myth?" Jack said. Martha nodded her head and inspected Maufuki's wound again. "It must be though, because the infected material is already moving into her bloodstream. The bite was deep."

"Don't you remember the journal we found on that one planet? The one that had all that crap about Lunest and all that testing. Pioneers must have come back and settled the planet if they hadn't been here already, forcing all the zombies in this maze thingy, I know you couldn't see it but there was a major triple-reinforced fence that was barb wired and electric." Aklana said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lara looked like she was about to be sick. "But what about them sending all the children in here?"

Aklana shrugged and shook her head silently. After a few tense seconds, broken only by Maufuki's labored breathing, the Doctor turned to Aklana.

"Why didn't you tell me about the fence? I wouldn't have sent us in here if I'd known about it." The Doctor stated in a dangerous tone.

"Hey, don't you yell at her, we should've looked before just walking in." Jack said back in her defense. "By the way, Aklana, I want that coat back when we get on board the TARDIS."

"Alright, that's fine, I only wanted it because I wanted to look like I was actually dressed for Halloween but whatever." She answered. When they all finished arguing they decided to get off the main path because the group of kids in front of them hadn't shown up yet. Cutting through the corn was tough work. When they stopped for a breather they found a covered pile. It didn't look too dangerous.

"Right, who wants to uncover it?" the Doctor asked with his cheeky grin. No one spoke up. Maufuki coughed a bit, leaning against Martha.

"I'll do it." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around at once and they saw a young woman in her 30s with red hair about mid-neck, a short red dress and an M-16 assault rifle across her back and in her hands. "Sorry, where are my manners... the name is Alice and you'll come with me if you want to live. Any questions?" Alice asked.


	8. Chapter 6, 2 of 2

_Sorry it took so long, guys... I have an on-off switch when it comes to posting stories. I had to do another hefty edit (which was mainly adding in a section of the story _Aklana_ had written as a second chapter) but now it's done and I'm posting it._

_Okay... this part was written by _Aklana_. Resident Evil is in it again, and we have the introduction to the first of Maufuki's various boyfriends throughout this story. Maufuki's boyfriends are one of my favorite parts... be on the lookout for them. This chapter is one of the longest so far at over 2,000 words. I have to say that at this point, the story is AU for the rest of the chapters. Seriously AU._

_Another reminder, if you haven't figured it out already: this is a comedy/adventure. We have some MAJOR OC/Doctor and OC/Jack in this chapter and throughout the rest of the chapters. We couldn't resist hooking them up and doing crazy things to them. Anyway, thought I'd give you a heads-up._

**_Signed, sonorahugagi_**

**DISCLAIMER:** Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE**

**CHAPTER 6: The Mysterious Pile ****(2 of 2)**

* * *

Nobody raised their hands. They had no idea what was going on and Alice seemed to be the only one who did. When nobody raised their hands, Alice uncovered the pile and everyone looked at it in amazement. Underneath was a pile of so many explosives and deadly guns that Jack took four and there were STILL enough for everybody to have two for themselves. Except, you know, for the Doctor, who was content with his sonic screwdriver. When they were all armed and ready to go Alice, who was in the lead, made her way into the corn's wilderness.

Alice explained quickly as they walked that they needed to get on the right fork of the trail. The right fork doubled back around and was safe, as were any of the children on it, but the left fork sent anyone on it straight to the zombies.

"Why? Why would people just let them go out like that?!" Martha demanded before Alice could finish explaining. Aklana and Lara exchanged glances. They'd watched Martha's expression get steadily darker since Maufuki had been bitten. Maufuki looked a lot better now; she'd paled considerably and she had a bit of a distant look in her eyes, but otherwise she was the same old Maufuki. (Then again, she ALWAYS had a distant look in her eyes.)

Alice shook her head. "We needed a way to pacify the zombies. If we fed them all our meat, our people would go hungry. We don't have enough to support them and us, and there's no easy way to kill them. There are barely any fighters left anymore; I'm one of the last. Anyway, it's also a way to keep our population in check; a test really, to keep the smartest and strongest."

"But the children --"

"I never said I was in charge." Alice yelled before anyone could say anything else. The dark expression was on the Doctor's face. It almost scared Aklana, the severity of his stare, even when it wasn't pointed at her. The situation quickly changed and his expression was lost.

When they were about halfway through the corn to the way they had wanted to go (the right) so that they could save their skins, they were ambushed by rogue zombies.

"What do we do?!?!" Martha yelled, holding her gun at an odd angle.

"Aim for the head, and don't miss!!!!" Lara, Aklana, and Alice all yelled at the same time. Then they all opened fire at the exact same time and ceased it at the same time as well, except for Maufuki who kept on firing at the non-existent zombies. The Doctor just stood off to the side, hitting a few buttons on his screwdriver to make a sonic pulse to any zombies who got near him.

"Maufuki... you can stop now." Jack said, not really paying attention to her because he started to obsess over Lara because she almost shot him 5 times.

"Well, sorry, I told you before I couldn't shoot!" Lara yelled back at him, as he looked at her with a funny look.

"No, you didn't!" Jack answered.

"...I didn't? Oops, sorry. I know about zombies, but not about shooting. The only thing I've ever shot was pop cans with a bee-bee gun." She grinned shyly at Jack and Aklana giggled. She remembered how much Lara liked his character.

"Can we get back to business rather than pleasure?" The Doctor coughed lightly. "Jack, would you stop flirting with Lara she's WAY too young for you." He said, ending the conversation while glaring at Jack.

"Stop yelling at him Doctor, it isn't his fault he likes me!!" Lara said backing Jack up, naturally. "Aklana, back me up here!"

"NEVER!!!! Stop yelling at the Doctor, Lara!!!!"

"What, do you fancy me Aklana?"

_What brought THAT thought on?_ Aklana thought, though it was true.

"Maybe."

"Now whose flirting with someone waaaaay too young for him," Martha muttered, standing off to one side with Alice and Maufuki. Alice had a completely lost look on her face at the sudden turn of events, Maufuki was giggling to herself, apparently zombie-fied now but still the same old Maufuki, and Martha was looking at the Doctor with a clear look of jealousy, along with a ton of other emotions. She was coming to a decision in her head.

"You knew, how long have you known that I liked you?" Jack asked Lara.

"Well, since you said hi... and you do kinda put it out there, don't you. Now, if we go steady, you better not go after any generals in the army."

"How do you know about that?"

"The Tinternet!!!!" Aklana and Lara answered/shouted at the same time.

"Is that your answer for everything?" Both the Doctor and Jack replied almost as fast. They gave each other surprised and confused looks.

"So, Lara... did you want to go steady?" Jack asked.

It took about 6 minutes for Lara to answer. _Well, if the wish actually turns out to be a dream I won't be too disappointed, this is the one chance I have to date a fictional character, AND, he's hot. Even if he is 200-something and probably doesn't even like me that much._

"Yeah sure... why not." Lara said, thinking 'Boy, it'd be fun to date a fictional character!!!'

* * *

Meanwhile, Aklana and the Doctor were having their own conversation, totally oblivious to the others.

* * *

"Aklana, give me a straight answer... do you fancy me?"

_Yes, yes I do! I mean, come on, you're the amazing Doctor I've watched since I was a kid! Well, they were all on D.V.D then because the series went on a 20-year break that only ended recently but so what?!_ Aklana's mind screamed, but she wanted to draw it out.

"Maybe...."

"Aklana!"

"Fine, fine... Maybe...." It sounded a lot more sincere this time.

"Tell me, I need to know if I still got it."

"Trust me, Doc, you don't have it. You never did." Maufuki said popping up out of nowhere.

"Go away Maufuki!" Aklana said, punching her. Maufuki fell over and rolled away, bouncing right back up. Apparently vampire strength had no effect on zombies. "Yes, I do like you... I always have."

"You have!?!?!"

"Ever since I saw you on the TV when I was like, 6." Oops. Aklana bit her lip, her new vampire fangs showing.

"What?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh... Nothing." He seemed to buy that, and she relaxed again.

"Well do you want to go steady?... I mean... oh bugga, I shouldn't have told you that!!!"

"Yeah sure, can't take it back now I accept." Aklana said quickly while smiling, thinking the same thing Lara did, except for a slight difference. 'Dude, this time lord is hawt!!!'

* * *

Meanwhile, with the confused (and slightly jealous) bystanders...

* * *

"I feel so alone....." Maufuki said. She saw a rather large, smooth, round rock on the ground, picked it up, and said, "Rock, would you go out with me?"

A pause. "Yes, I have a boyfriend!!!!" She shrieked, holding it above her head and running in circles.

"Alright can we move on now?" Alice and Martha asked.

"Do you guys have some place you need to be?" Alice asked, shouldering her gun.

"Yeah, the TARDIS." The group said.

"Well, it's more like a thing, rather than a place." The Doctor recited.

"Aklana, can I have my coat back please?" Jack said, extending is hand.

"Why?"

"I want it back."

"Fine, fine..."

She handed Jack back his coat. He turned around and handed it to Lara.

"I have to get me one of these." Lara said as she put it on.

"Oh yeah, well, two can play that game." the Doctor mumbled to himself, handing his coat to Aklana.

Lara and Aklana looked at each other as if to say 'this is fun!' when their attention was drawn to Maufuki.

"WHERE'S MY COAT? I WANNA COAT YOU HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND!!" Maufuki yelled at her rock, throwing it and yelling, "I HATE YOU!!!" When it landed there was an immense thud; when the group looked to where it landed it had hit a zombie that was coming up behind them. The zombie had fallen to the ground. Maufuki was quiet for a second before she yelled, "Ooooo... HOLE IN ONE, YAAAAAAAAY!!!"

"Can we _please_ stay focused here!" Alice barked. Everyone except Martha bowed their heads in shame. "I'm going to take you all to your 'TARDIS' thing now."

"Can't we help out here before we go?" The Doctor asked in place of everyone else. Aklana and Lara were focused on Maufuki, who had suddenly started wailing that her boyfriend had died and how she was so upset, Jack had been dragged in to help shut Maufuki up, and Martha was staring off into the distance, still trying to come to a decision on something.

"I'm not sure I understand... you actually WANT to help?" Alice said, re-shouldering her gun because in her shock she let it drop it, almost shooting Jack.

"ENOUGH WITH THE SHOOTING ME ALREADY!!!!!!" Jack yelled, hiding behind Lara.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault -- things just happen sometimes." Alice said in defense.

"Can't we just get on with what we were talking about?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course, but why exactly do you want to help this poor desolate planet?"

"Because I'm the Doctor!" He boasted. Aklana rolled her eyes with a smile. "Right, Aklana, what did you say killed these, these... ummm... things?"

"Shooting them in the head."

"Alright sooo we have to cure them NOT kill them, and killing them you have to shoot the head." He dug around in his pocket and out appeared his sonic screwdriver. It twirled between his fingers as he began to gather the guns.

"Er, Doctor, I don't know how learned you are on zombies, but there's no cure for them." Alice said, handing him her gun reluctantly with a strange look.

He finished gathering the guns and took out his screwdriver. He turned on the sonic ness of the screwdriver and pointed it at the guns, and after a few minutes he threw the guns back to their owners. "Right, now these guns won't kill them; they'll turn them into people. Well, not people exactly but it controls their hunger and they eat veggies rather than human flesh. So all you have to do is aim it anywhere at the body, fire, and the zombie will be turned back to normal; or as normal as they can get after being a zombie."

"Okay if any of you point those stupid guns at me I'll shoot you back." Maufuki said, going in circles in her spot.

"Wait, Doctor, that's a good point; what happens if one of us gets shot by these guns?" Jack asked taking steps back from everyone since they all had a tendency to shoot him today for some reason.

The Doctor paused, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'm not exactly sure but I think what would happen is that they would turn into a zombie themselves. So best not shoot anyone that's alive."

As soon as everyone was ready they took off, shooting any zombie they could find. Soon they were out of the maze.

"Alice, if you come back with us to the TARDIS then I can make something that can help take care of the rest of the zombies." The Doctor said, trying to figure out where they "parked", so to speak.

Alice regarded him suspiciously for a moment. "Alright, but only because I don't want to see my planet destroyed."

They started walking back to the TARDIS and the doctor pulled out a big circle type thing that looked like it should cover a manhole or something. He then took the guns and attached them to the manhole cover and handed it to Alice. "Here, this should fly around the planet and shoot any other zombies around. It only has 75% accuracy and I have to guess that there's about a million zombies on this planet compared to the estimated human population. So there'll still be about 250,000 zombies left. It's the best I can do at the moment."

"Thank you. The rest of the hunters and I should be able to take care of any remaining zombies." She said, shaking everyone's hand. "This where I leave you, because there are still more zombies out there and I gotta go get them."

The Doctor nodded solemnly and ushered the group into the TARDIS. When they got on Maufuki continued crying and wailing because her boyfriend gave his life for theirs.

"Why?! I knew he was stupid, but not that stupid! Oh why did you have to take him away?!" Maufuki sobbed.

"You threw it..." Aklana muttered, tearing into a blood packet (after gagging slightly) and downing the blood in a few gulps. She shuddered before throwing one at Maufuki, who snatched it out of thin air with her teeth and gobbled the whole thing, bag and all.

The Doctor was setting the coordinates to get off Lunest when Martha came up to him, her face stony and determined.

"Doctor, I want to go home right now because two of three girls have become the undead and I don't want to be food." Martha said all in one breath.

The Doctor felt his mouth drop open for a second. "But, Martha -- "

Martha sighed. "I've thought it over. I'm not staying someplace where I have a possibility to be eaten."

"Or when you love him and he doesn't love you." Maufuki whispered, sneaking up behind them.

"MAUFUKI SHUT UP!!!!" Lara screeched, dragging her away. "This is serious!"

"Your _face_ is serious." Maufuki said back indignantly, not knowing what she had said wrong, but just recieved an enormous whack to the back of her head. She was then busy howling in pain.

The Doctor turned to look back at Martha again and saw she was blushing a furious red. "Are you really sure about this Martha?"

"Yes... yes I am."

The Doctor had a sad look on his face, but he took Martha home, Aklana by his side when he said good-bye, still wearing his coat. Jack and Lara were walking around the TARDIS for some strange reason, Lara also still wearing the jacket, having already said good-bye. Maufuki was sitting in the main deck and freshly crying over her boyfriend's sacrifice.


	9. Chapter 7

_Only a one-part chapter this time!_

_This chapter was written by me. Aklana says the Doctor's 900 when I believe he's 904 (but who's counting, right? lol), and here's number two of Maufuki's boyfriends. Um, and I believe that when Maufuki said she tripped over her shoelace she was lying... though her shoe really was untied. I don't know if they have Steak 'n' Shake over in Europe, so I said they flew back to the States to eat there..._

**_Signed, sonorahugagi_**

**THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE**

**Chapter 7: The Maufuki Incident and the Steak 'n' Shake war**

* * *

"Doctor... what do you think is going to happen to Lunest?" Aklana said softly, leaning against a railing while the Doctor walked around the TARDIS. Maufuki and Lara had disappeared together, taking the bag that had the portable DVD in it with them, and Jack was off... doing whatever he does.

"Honestly? I'm not sure." The Doctor scratched the side of his nose and looked over at Aklana, his eyes holding sadness. "All those children, though..." Anger filled his voice as he gritted his teeth. "All those that went ahead of us, on the left... all died. If not dead, then turned into those un-dead things that are mindless zombies..."

"Hey," Aklana admonished, walking over to him. "One of my friends is one of those 'mindless zombies', and you fixed that to a certain point. But, I see where you're coming from. We'll go back... just not now." She shook her head, tossing her hair out of her face and grinning. "Now, let's just take a second for a breather, and to... relax." She took a deep breath in and out dramatically to prove her point. He opened his mouth to protest when she covered it with the sleeve of his jacket.

"None of this 'time lord saves the world with his sonic screwdriver' stuff either. Come on," she groaned, tugging on his arm. "Forget about it for just a few minutes. Even time lords need breaks to just chill."

Slowly a smile broke across the Doctor's face. "You're an odd girl, Aklana."

"An odd girl who's a vampire," she corrected. "And you're a 900-year-old time lord. Isn't that something to be considered odd?"

There was a yell and a loud 'thump' that rang throughout the TARDIS. Aklana and the Doctor looked at each other and took off for the kitchen door. Jack met them there, and a few words confirmed he had no idea what was going on either. Aklana grabbed the handle and pushed.

Lara had her back to the counter, a frying pan held tight in her hands. Maufuki was across the room, curled into a ball holding her head in her hands. At the sound of the door Maufuki looked up, tears of pain welling up in her eyes.

"She hit me! On the head! With a frying pan!" Maufuki wailed, her hands above her head like a shield. The other three turned to Lara, waiting to hear her side of the story.

"Well, she tried to bite me!" Lara defended her position. "I stuck out my arm to get something and she fell on my arm!"

"I tripped over my shoelace!" Maufuki yelled, holding up her foot with the shoe un-tied. "I wasn't gonna bite her! Although... I really do want something other than those nasty packets of blood. I want steeeeeeeeaaaaaaaak!" She whined as an after-thought.

Jack came over and tried to take the frying pan from Lara. He tugged on it, and Lara tugged it back. "Mine!!!!!" She growled, digging her heels into the ground. With a huge tug Jack ripped the frying pan from her hands and held it where she couldn't reach. Aklana laughed.

"Wimp." Aklana chided, giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Lara snapped, rubbing her hands together to get rid of the sting.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair as he looked between Jack and Lara, Maufuki, and Aklana. He had his concentration look on his face as he looked at each person in turn. "I," he finally announced. "For one of the first times... have nothing."

"Never did." Maufuki muttered. Aklana tugged the frying pan from Jack and ran at Maufuki, who screamed and ducked down again. The Doctor caught her around the waist and pulled her back around the face the others. He held out his hand for the frying pan. Aklana pulled it closer to her chest, giving him a pouting look like a child. He raised his eyebrows and held his hand up higher. Making a 'humph' sound Aklana put the frying pan in his hand.

"Better." The Doctor said, putting the frying pan back where Lara had grabbed it.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Lara suggested, looking between Aklana and Maufuki. "We're all hungry. We haven't had anything in awhile. Except... Aklana and Maufuki, who eat blood like rats."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Aklana said coolly, "Or else I'll eat you."

"Can I get the heart?" Maufuki piped up.

"No way, the heart would be mine. You can have the lungs or something..."

"The brain. It's called the brain, woman!" Maufuki said, rolling her eyes.

Jack had a queasy look on his face. "Quit talking about my girlfriend like that. Lara, how can you stand that?"

"Oh, please," Lara tossed her hair out of her eyes. "They were worse as perverted eighth graders." She looked up at his face. "Long story."

"Well, that sounds good to me. Aklana, do you want to go out to eat?" The Doctor said, giving his famous grin.

"Will there be steak?"

"Of course. Only the bloodiest for you."

"M'kay, let's go!" Aklana squealed, clapping her hands. She yanked Maufuki up to her feet when she went past, and dragged her out with her. It left Lara, Jack, and the Doctor alone in the kitchen. The Doctor and Jack were staring out the door at the girls who'd left.

"Lara..." The Doctor said slowly, looking back at her and Jack. "Are your friends all right?"

Lara bent down and picked up her bookbag that was lying on the floor, tossed aside before the 'Maufuki incident' with the frying pan. "Honestly? Nope." She turned and followed after the girls.

********************************************************************************************************************

Aklana had suggested they went to a Steak 'n' Shake, so they flew back to the States. After being seated, Aklana and Lara on one side with Jack and the Doctor on the other, Maufuki hiding underneath the table (because she felt like it), Jack got a glint in his eye.

"Lara, this dinner is on me." He said, looking at the Doctor out of the corner of his eye. Lara, sensing what was going on, caught Aklana's eye. They grinned at each other.

Jack starting buying these delicious foods left and right. Lara and Aklana could barely contain their laughter as one plate after another came. The Doctor could only stare at amazement between Jack and the giggling girls, before getting a glint in HIS eye.

"Two can play at that game, Jacky-boy..." The Doctor muttered, and ordered Aklana three of their best, largest, and bloodiest steaks. Now it was an all out war between the two boys. It was a good thing they were so involved, or else they would've wondered why the two girls across from them were laughing so hard tears were pouring down their faces.

Poor Maufuki had been forgotten underneath the table, occasionally snatching a plate away and wolfing it down. Tears were filling her eyes as she heard the girls laughing, and the boys having an all out who-can-impress-the-girlfriend-more war. '_Oh, my poor rock..._' She thought, sniffling. Quietly, she snuck out from under the table and went outside.

A large rock was sitting in the sand not far from the entrance. It had small ridges and tall ridges all over it, and Maufuki though it'd be a wonderful place to sit. She got comfortable and cried freely for her rock-boyfriend (which she threw away in the first place, idiot...) before resting her chin in her hand.

As the all-out war between the men raged on inside, Maufuki sat and pondered about how cruel life was... and cheese. Cheese was definitely good. So was chicken, but seeing as there wasn't any around...

Maufuki blinked, looking up at the Steak 'n' Shake. It seemed farther away than it had been before. But she hadn't moved... had she? She looked down at the rock, but all she could see from where she was WAS the rock itself. Maufuki began to slip down, but when her foot hit ground, she nearly fell off, because it was MOVING. Slowly, but it was still moving.

She finally got her footing and turned towards the rock. Maufuki screamed in surprise and jumped back.

"Sheldon the tortoise?! My ex? What the heck are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 8

_Here's Chapter eight! Only 2 more chapters (that's actually five, since chapter 9 is in 2 parts and chapter 10 is in three parts) before it's finished! I'm very excited... I've been going through, editing, checking materials so it matches up with material in previous chapters and make sure it all leads up to the ending, as well that information in the sequel is changed so it matches this. That's almost two long years of hard work, from actually writing to the first round of Internet posting to editing and posting it up on here for probably the last time it'll ever be posted on the web. I got a one-shot, a sequel, and other fanfictions I'm working on too... I'll be free!_

_This chapter was written by _Aklana_. I think it may be illegal to tie up a desert tortoise to a bike rack, but I don't know. Laney is based off another friend of ours. Oh, and the_ Time Machine _by H.G. Wells and the _T-Virus Manual _from the first three chapters make a random appearance in this chapter. And finally, yes; _amorality_ is an actual word if you didn't know. It means 'unmoral' basically._

_This chapter's short and focuses more on humor than the actual storyline, though we're still moving right along. It was this chapter that _Aklana_ and I first began planning for this story. Everything else before it had just been thrown in there at random; we didn't know what had happened till we got the part from the other._

_Enjoy!_

**_Only two chapters to go! sonorahugagi_**

**DISCLAIMER:** Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE**

**Chapter 8: Sheldon and the continued Steak 'n' Shake War**

**

* * *

**

As Maufuki was riding on Sheldon, she started to talk to him... being the nut case that she was.

"Why did you leave me Sheldon, after I loved you soooo much and soooooo long. I mean, one day you just left... and maybe we can pick up where we left off?" Sheldon, who was still walking, looked over his shoulder. As he hit a bump, his head accidentally bobbed up and down. "You want to pick up where we left off too? Yes, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!! AND AKLANA AND LARA CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant, the boys were still arguing.

"Doctor, why don't you just admit that I have my share of lovers too?" Jack said with a smile on his face.

"What, you've had lovers?!" Lara screamed, hitting him with the Time Machine and the 'T- Virus' Manual that seemed to come from nowhere. "Why are you discussing them in my presence?!"

"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Jack howled.

"Good!" Both Lara and the Doctor said in unison.

"Aklana are you okay?" Everyone asked, aside from Jack, who had left for the bathroom to console his 'wound'.

Aklana looked up from her plate with the three steaks on it and it looked like she was high. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just I haven't had real blood in a long time... and this is just enough to bring my powers to their fullest! Hey, where's Maufuki?"

"What? What do you mean, she's under the table!" The Doctor said.

"No, she isn't." Lara and Aklana answered at the same time.

"I'll have to find her; I can travel faster than you guys, and it would slow me down if I had to take anyone." Aklana said getting up from the table and walking out the door. When she stepped out she saw Maufuki, with her vampire eyes, a couple of yards from the entrance. "Well, damn. I wanted to try to fly." She walked over to Maufuki and looked at her like she was crazy... so in other words, she looked at her the way she always does. "Maufuki... what are you doing exactly?"

"Riding my boyfriend Sheldon, because I accidentally sat on him." She said with one of those _'duh!'_ types of looks.

"Well, we're about to leave, so... could you come inside the restaurant please?"

"Yeah sure, but what about Sheldon? They don't let pets in..." Maufuki's face fell briefly before she perked up. "Can I tie him up to the bike-rack?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think there's anything illegal about tying a tortoise to a bike rack." They walked in after Maufuki tied Sheldon up to the empty bicycle rack, with some difficulty because he didn't fit in the bars. When they sat down the Doctor looked very concerned.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Maufuki asked.

"I don't have any money, and I bought the most expensive thing 3 times. Hey, Jack, could you cover this?"

"Pay? I thought you were going to come up with a clever idea to get us out of paying the bill." Jack said in astonishment, having just returned from the bathroom. "I'm broke and I know for a fact the girls don't have money."

"Oh you do, do you, and how do you know this?" Lara said menacingly, raising the two heavy books in her hand.

"I looked through your things when you came on board."

"WHAT?!" Aklana and Lara both shouted. They ignored the stares from the other people in the restaurant.

"Excuse me... two girls randomly come aboard the TARDIS who already know who everyone is and what the TARDIS is and you expect me to NOT go through your things?" Jack shot back. "And that's not the point; we're talking about the bill here."

"I have money." Maufuki said as the arguing couples turned to look at her. "See, I have some here in my back left pocket."

"How much?" Jack and the Doctor asked.

"Oh, about $50,000 why?"

After the slight shock they paid their bills and left... after they got Sheldon off the bike rack.

* * *

The small group wandered around for awhile, arguing over the amorality of going through someone's bag, before returning to the TARDIS. The Doctor tried to unlock the door but couldn't. It was like something was in front of the door but there was nothing there.

"EHHHH what's up, Doc?" Maufuki asked, wishing she had a carrot.

"The door won't unlock." He said jabbing the key at the door again.

"Hey, watch where you're jabbing that key, sir." A disembodied voice said.

"Hey that sounds like..." Aklana looked at Lara, who looked at Maufuki, who stared at Sheldon with adoring eyes. "LANEY!!!!" Lara and Aklana shouted at the same time.

"Yep!" said the voice.


	11. Chapter 9, 1 of 2

_Well, here's chapter nine! That means only one more part of this chapter and one three-part chapter to go and it's finished! Yay!_

_This part was written by me. Marlo is yet ANOTHER character based off of a friend of ours. I saw his signature and I thought it said 'Marlo' and lo, the birth of the character. The story strays slightly back onto the T.V. storyline with the mention of Harold Saxon; make sure to keep an eye on that. If I say anything else I'm afraid I'll ruin the storyline _Aklana_ and I carefully began crafting in Chapter 8, so I'll shut up now._

_Enjoy, devoted readers!_

**_Love, sonorahugagi_**

**DISCLAIMER:** Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE**

**Chapter 9: ****A very confusing Explanation and the Master Encounter**

**(1 of 2)**

* * *

Aklana and Lara darted up to give their friend Laney a hug... Lara missed entirely and slammed into the TARDIS, and Aklana, realizing that she had no idea where Laney was, fell on her butt extremely hard as she tried to stop. The voice laughed. Maufuki looked up from Sheldon, who was taking the chance to slowly trudge away, and ran right into nothing, hugging it.

"Uh... Maufuki?" Laney's voice floated from out of nowhere. "That's not me..."

Maufuki nodded. "I know."

Groaning, Lara and Aklana got to their feet, using each other, the TARDIS, and the boys as support. When Lara had fully gotten to her feet, she looked around the Doctor and Jack (who were watching the three girls extremely lost), trying to find where Laney was.

"Laney, you've got SOME explaining to do." Aklana groaned, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder. He looked pleased.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But do we have to now? I'm starving," Laney's voice complained. Maufuki blinked, let go of the air she was holding and ran to get Sheldon, who'd managed to get about 10 feet away. Lara hobbled back to the TARDIS door, yanked the key away from the Doctor, opened the door, and stormed in. With a bit of difficulty, Maufuki managed to turn Sheldon sideways and get him through the door while Jack went in after her, a very confused look on his face. The Doctor and Aklana followed in together afterwards, and a minute later the door closed of its own accord.

"Great... Now where's the food?" Laney's voice said; footsteps fell on the metal platform. Lara exchanged glances with Aklana, then Maufuki, who was still holding Sheldon (he was moving his legs through the air as if trying to get away), before motioning for the whole group to follow her to the kitchen. Maufuki brought up the rear.

"YAY! A FRIDGE!" Laney shouted, and footsteps pounded across the floor to the fridge door. It was flung open and food began to materialize out of it, thrown onto the island countertop. The food stopped suddenly.

"Ummm... why are there blood packets in this fridge?"

Lara exchanged glances with a bemused Aklana again. "It's a loooong story. But you have to go first."

"Okay, okay..." Laney's voice sighed. "Let me eat first, though. I think I'm about to faint and I think you'd like to see me visible."

When the Doctor whispered to Aklana about what the heck was going on, Aklana could only shrug and whisper back: "She's a friend of ours; why she's invisible and even here is beyond us."

Suddenly, Maufuki giggled. "Candy Mountain." She made a happy face and repeated it, more to Sheldon than the rest of the group.

"Ohh! Yeah!" Laney chimed in, a bite of the sandwich disappearing. "I've seen that on Youtube! 'Let's go to Candy Mountain, Chaaaaarlie.' 'Yeah, Chaaaaaaarlie, let's go to Candy Mountain!' " Laney said all this in a high-pitched voice before she and Maufuki laughed.

The Doctor once again had a very strange look on his face (now that he thinks back on it that seemed to happen a lot) as he said: "What's a Youtube? And what's a Candy Mountain?"

Maufuki, Lara, and most likely Laney, nearly died of laughter. "I'll sing you the Candy Mountain song!" Maufuki piped, and she began to sing: "When you're sad and feeling blue...at... come to Candy Mountain! With gumdrops and... something... with... blah blah-blah, something something, bat wingy things, suckers, something about a Candy Mountain tree, and... and-please-go-into-candy-mountain-Charlie-yay!" She finished lamely. Aklana sent a look to Lara that said very plainly: _that is so not how it goes_.

Jack was watching all this, and Lara, with a smile on his face. But when he finally tore his eyes away from Lara, he cried out in surprise. For there, materializing in front of their very eyes, was Laney!

"Boy, that sandwich was good." Laney said happily, replacing the leftovers in the fridge. "Ooh..." She looked down on her figure, which was severely thin. "I seemed to have lost some major weight, though that flab around my thighs is gone --"

"Laney!" The girls shouted.

"Okay, okay..." Laney threw up hers hands in self-defense. "Anyway... yeah, how I got invisible, I'm not sure. I was messing with a magic candle and wax dripped a tiny little bit on my arm. It really hurt, but when I went to rinse it off... I could see right through my arm! At first I though I was dying, but when I poked the spot I could still touch it. So... yeah. I got in the shower and by the time I got out I was completely invisible. This was actually my first time turning back."

"And the space-time continuum gap you had to get through?" The Doctor questioned, pure astonishment on his face.

"Psh, that was nothing." Laney said, flipping her wrist. "I borrowed a machine from a friend of ours, Marlo Roke. He's got a ton of weird stuff in his closet. It was probably from the alien he had stuffed in there at one time... the machine's pretty cool, except... ya know... you must lose a lot of weight being squeezed through that tiny hole."

Aklana nodded, and Lara covered her mouth to hold in a giggle. The Doctor had the look of a little kid in a candy store on his face.

"Do... do you think I could SEE this space-time continuum thing?"

"Uh... I don't THINK so... it kinda blew up on re-entry." Laney said with a sheepish look on her face. The Doctor's face fell dramatically, and Aklana burst into laughter. Jack took a quick glance behind him and did a double-take.

"Lara," He said, glancing at her quickly then back at the door. "Where's your friend... Maufuki, isn't it?"

Lara looked at Aklana, who shrugged, before she went over and looked out the door. "Maufuki?" She called, her voice echoing down the hallway.

"Hey, Doc!" Maufuki's voice floated down from somewhere down the hall. "I found a desert! And one of those cool trench coats! Now, Sheldon, be a good boyfriend, and give me the coat... come on, boy, come on... there! HA! HEY, AKLANA, LARA, I GOT A COAT!!!!"

* * *

The laughter had just died away when a loud ringing sound came from Laney's pocket. The ring bounced around the room, making everyone jump. Laney looked at her pocket in amazement.

"Since when was there a cell phone in my pocket...?" She muttered. Pulling out a gorgeous flip phone (not without a slight gasp) she answered it, hitting the speaker phone button.

"Hey..." Marlo's monotonous voice sounded. "Umm, Laney, if you get this --" Laney glanced at Lara, who just made a motion to keep quiet. "There's a man who calls himself Harold Saxon who wants to speak to you... I told him you went on a trip. Well, that's all. Oh and here's his number --"

Suddenly, Lara darted forward, snatched the phone, and smashed it into the ground, stomping on it afterwards. With cries, everyone but Aklana rushed at her; Jack reached her first and wrapped his arms around her waist, raising her off the floor as she kicked. Aklana looked dumbstruck, just standing there as if the world had just crashed on her head. The Doctor, not being able to get anything out of Lara, turned to ask Aklana to help, though the words died on his lips when he saw her face.

"Aklana," He said, covering the short distance to seize her shoulders. "Aklana, what's going on? Why are you both acting this way? Aklana? Aklana, answer me!" He shook her a few good times until she cast her blank gaze up at him, then over his shoulder at Lara, who was panting while resting against Jack's chest.

"This completely sucks!" Lara screamed, her voice nearly breaking with the force. "How could we forget about HIM?" She fiercely clawed at Jack's fingers till he let go before storming over to Aklana.

"We need to go. Now." She declared, grabbing Aklana's wrist. "I WILL NOT become a slave to a homicidal maniac while the Doctor's being his funky little Dobby-like self in that weird shrunken form. And who's supposed to be the one going around telling everyone to say 'Doctor'?"

Maufuki popped up out of nowhere. "How do you know it'll go down like that? Maybe we can hit him over the head with a turnip... or a shovel... or a dump truck!" She grinned happily.

"I don't care!" Lara said, shaking her head. "I won't do it! I won't be a slave to him!"

"Who's him?!" The Doctor cried out exasperatedly.

"DAVROS!" Laney screamed out suddenly.

The whole room went quiet. Laney turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Sorry... that sorta slipped... Marlo was looking up Doctor Who stuff on the Int--"

"Tinternet." Aklana coughed, her eyes back to normal.

"Yeah, whatever -- and came across Davros. Said he was wicked cool, if not messed up."

Maufuki looked over at Lara, apparently lost. Lara, in turn, looked to Aklana, also lost. Aklana sighed.

"Davros made the Daleks. Though it isn't too clear, Davros apparently survived the last few explosions he's been in and is ready to be brought back in future series. Though, again, it's only speculation. There's a huge long history, but I won't go into that." She waved her hand in a dismissing motion. "Davros, I'm sure, isn't in on this plan."

"You really sure?" Maufuki said, chewing on ramen noodles (where she got those nobody knew, though they really were ramen noodles). "Daleks are supposed to be like giant salt and pepper shakers right?" Everyone nodded slowly and Maufuki made a face. "Well, that sucks. I left Sheldon eating one."

"WHAT?!" The whole room shook with everyone's yells.

"Oh, yeah." Maufuki said nonchalantly, making a big 'sluuuurp' noise. "That tortoise can eat just about anything, it's crazy."

"Not the stupid tortoise, the Dalek! Where'd you find it?" Aklana yelled.

"In the Desert, running around screaming EXTERMINATE! with their giant mechanical voices things. After Sheldon gave me the jacket one of 'em came rolling up and tried to exterminate me --"

"All of this happened and we didn't know it?" Jack burst angrily.

"-- But I threw Sheldon at it and he crushed it. I guess he was hungry 'cause he started munchin' on the metal and I left him there to come in here to see what everyone was freaking out about." She said all this while eating the ramen.

The Doctor let go of Aklana and grabbed Maufuki instead. "Take me to the Daleks."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. Me? I don't think so, we're as much of a part of this as you are, Doctor." Aklana said seriously. "And I'm not gonna sit here and argue with you about it, we're coming too."

"Would it help if I was invisible?" Laney spoke up.

"If you didn't want to get exterminated, then yeah." Lara said.

Laney sighed. "Oooookay then." She turned around and turned on the sink, letting it run to a moderately warm temperature before placing her arm under the water. Very slowly the skin began to disappear and the water seemed to hit nothing.

"Fascinating." Maufuki said in an educated sounding voice, earning her looks from the girls. "What, I have my moments!"

"This is gonna take some time. I'll catch up with ya'll, kay?" Laney said, wiping her hand across her forehead. It shimmered then disappeared. "Crap." She muttered.

"Alrighty then. Everyone!" Maufuki turned around and pointed towards the door. "Onward!" Aklana and Lara exchanged glances and Lara rolled her eyes, grabbed Jack's arm and started following behind.

* * *

Maufuki led the group all throughout the TARDIS. The girls had brought Laney up to speed rather quickly, also explaining everything about the "Tinternet" while making it sound like she already knew, so the girls got bored fast. Twist, turns, and curves had pretty much got the girls lost. Still, Maufuki led them with random bursts of laughter or singing. Apparently, SHE knew where she was going. At a corner of another hallway, with another door, Aklana finally threw up her hands and turned on the Doctor.

"WHAT in this whole world POSSESSED you to make a place look EXACTLY the same ALL the time?!" She yelled, looking like she was going to ring the Doctor's neck.

"Now, Aklana, don't get all ferocious." The Doctor said, raising his hands in defeat. Aklana growled. "It wasn't my choice. I... well..."

"The TARDIS is an unreliable, stolen, obsolete Type 40 TARDIS." Laney's voice sounded from nowhere.

"And I love her." The Doctor said, spreading his hands and giving his famous smile. Aklana's hands jumped to his throat, but stopped inches away.

"If I didn't think your regenerated self was so hot you'd be dead right now." Aklana growled, getting right up in his face.

"Oh..." Maufuki said from behind them. "I almost forgot... we've been going in circles. We're here!"

With a wild scream, Aklana turned and launched herself at Maufuki. Maufuki narrowly threw open the door and ducked into the doorway before Aklana could reach her.


	12. Chapter 9, 2 of 2

_Finally! After a long wait, here's part two of chapter 9. Yay, right? Yay!_

_This part of the story was written by me, and also kinda by _**Aklana** _because I needed help writing the end. I did a really hefty edit to get things to match up, though. I bet you guys won't expect the ending to this little story! And I think I'm going to make the last chapter 2 parts instead of three, but we'll see how the editing goes. And I'm debating on whether to take this down and re-post it all, one chapter a week or all at once, I don't know, as soon as the whole thing is finished. And we're 5 chapters into the sequel!_

_Um... I think there's only two things to say about the story. One is that when Maufuki is talking about the door to the cage, she's not right, the cage really is anti-human proof. She can only get out because she's... well... Maufuki. And there's a sort of minor plot hole, but I won't point it out, and if you catch it, ignore it. Thanks. Oh, and this is the longest of all the chapters at over 4,000 words! Whoo-hoo!_

**_Signed, excited that there's only a few parts left, sonorahugagi_**

**DISCLAIMER:** Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE **

**Chapter 9: Lara's Accident and the Disappearing Maufuki!**

**(2 of 2)**

* * *

Aklana rubbed her sore face as she and the rest of the group followed Maufuki through the doorway, a heat wave blowing past them. True to her word, Maufuki had led them to a desert, complete with everything a desert has. There was an oasis in the distance, and though she wasn't sure, Lara thought it wasn't a mirage.

"Holy crap," Aklana muttered, shielding her eyes. It was lucky she had just drunk some blood, or she'd be in some serious pain. "Why is there a desert in the TARDIS?" When she turned to look at the Doctor, he had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, his brow furrowed. They locked eyes and Aklana, recognizing he probably wasn't going to answer, turned back to the front.

"Now," Maufuki said, scratching her head and looking around. "That tortoise should be around here somewhere... SHELDON!" she screamed, making everyone jump. Plopping to the ground, she pressed her ear into the hot sand.

"I don't know what you're doing," Laney's voice stated. "But whatever it is isn't---"

"Found him!" Maufuki screeched, jumping to her feet. She took off at high speed further into the desert, much to the bewilderment of the group. Aklana was about to start forward until an invisible force stopped her.

"Hold on a sec, let's see if she's right." Laney said. Aklana blinked in the voice's general direction and stayed put. By this time, Maufuki was already far in the distance, due to the fact she's a _really_ fast runner. When she slowed and turned to speak to her friends, who were supposed to be just coming up behind her panting and dragging their feet, like they always did, they weren't there. She blinked. Once, twice, three times.

Maufuki pouted. Every time her friends went off somewhere, something cool happens and she misses it. Every time SHE leaves, on the other hand, they're all supposed to follow so no one misses out. It wasn't fair.

"HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING, GET UP HERE!!!!!" Maufuki's voice floated down from a hill quite a ways in the distance. Lara nodded to Aklana and they took off, closely followed by the Doctor and Jack, and Laney's footprints followed close on their heels. When they finally did come panting up the hill to Maufuki, she was having an intense conversation with Sheldon, who had a piece of metal clamped in his mouth that he seemed to be munching away on. After a few seconds of heated talk in a super fast high-pitched voice that no one could understand (despite the TARDIS translators) she sighed, turning to the group.

"Sorry guys. He isn't talking." She said sullenly, pushing Sheldon with the toe of her tennis shoe. He budged a little, and Laney gasped to see the crushed hull of a Dalek, completely flattened by the surprising sheer weight of the tortoise. Maufuki got an odd look on her face and shoved him a little harder, causing him to slide down the hill a ways, still munching on his metal. With an enraged look on her face she _kicked_ as hard as she could, sending him careening down the hill and across the desert. The group watched the shape hurtle through the door and, judging by the loud bangs and clangs, hurtling down the hallway as well. After a minute the banging settled down until it was just the group and Maufuki, who was watching the door with satisfaction.

Aklana turned a questioning gaze on her. "What'd ya do that for?"

"Because," Maufuki said airily, looking up at the sky. "He was neglecting me."

Lara couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

As the laughter died away Aklana froze. Both the Doctor and Lara turned to look at her. "What?"

"Shhh," She hissed, straining her ears. Jack tensed, moving closer to Lara. After a few seconds Aklana's eyes widened. "RUN!"

You didn't have to tell them twice. Maufuki had shot down the hill in a flash, screaming like a crazy old lady, with footsteps showing Laney was right behind her. Aklana and Lara were even with each other, too used to running at the same speeds as each other over the last few days, followed closely by Jack and the Doctor.

"Faster, faster!" Aklana yelled, putting on some vampire speed and running even with Maufuki. Panting, Lara followed.

Aklana's face twisted in anger. "NO!" She yelled, skidding to slow down. Whatever Aklana had heard was heard a little too late. Maufuki, Aklana, and Laney all slammed into some invisible force, crushing one another and tumbling down, legs and arms entangled past the point of which belonged to who. Jack grabbed Lara and both of them together managed to stop before falling over the girls. As the Doctor helped untangle everyone from the mess, steel bars materialized right where the girls had smacked into them. The bars began materializing all around them, until they were encased in steel.

"Fudge Monkeys!" Maufuki yelled as she launched herself at the bars. She started hammering on them, biting them with her teeth, and generally just trying to get out. Everyone else also chose a section and started hammering on them, yelling out into the air.

"Doctor, do something!" Aklana yelled. In desperation she pulled with all of her strength, but the steel bars didn't even budge. Even with vampire strength Aklana couldn't pull them down.

The cage began to close in tighter around them. Laney's voice yelped as the bars pushed into her back. The North wall pulled in tightly, leaving barely any length left to walk around with. The roof also began to come down and Maufuki screamed, beginning to run in circles. She was yelling something about, "The sky is falling! I'm gonna be crushed!"

"Maufuki! Shut up and calm down!" Lara yelled, grabbing a fist-full of Maufuki's shirt and yanking. Maufuki jerked back and landed on her butt. She yowled like a cat, but afterwards quieted and stayed put. Jack was the tallest after Aklana, closely followed by the Doctor, so he put his hands up to the ceiling to slow its ascent. At his touch the roof shuddered and stopped, and everything went still.

"All right, everyone stand back!" The Doctor instructed loudly, pushing everyone behind him with one arm. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he turned to a weird lock key-hole on what looked to be the door to the cell, and pressed a button on the screwdriver. The screwdriver whirred, but nothing happened.

"What's the matter?" Jack said, pushing Maufuki aside to get to Lara. Maufuki sent him a scalding look behind his back.

"I don't know," The Doctor said, examining both the screwdriver and the lock. "It doesn't look like a dead-lock. I think something's jamming the frequencies, I'm not going to be able to get it working from in here."

"So we're stuck?!" Laney's voice exclaimed. The air shimmered around a certain spot and a transparent Laney appeared. "Aw, man! Whatever's messing up your screwdriver is messing with whatever makes me invisible!"

"Alright everyone, I think we just need to calm down..." Lara said, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, you might as well relax," A loud British voice proclaimed. "Because you're never getting out of here... Alive, at least."

Maufuki made a face. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww,_ crap_."

* * *

The three girls exchanged glances. They knew that voice -- just a few hours before they'd watched him die. But with everything that's happened already, Lara thought, And how it's so different from the T.V. show... will the Master be the same as he is on there?

"Who is that?" The Doctor yelled, looking around. "Show yourself! What are you doing on the TARDIS?"

The British voice laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. You _still_ believe you're on the TARDIS? My, Doctor, you ARE losing your touch."

The rest of the group turned to look at Maufuki, glares plastered on their faces. Maufuki rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "My bad," She sighed. Aklana and Lara's gazes lingered a little longer on Maufuki's than everyone else's had. Through silent communication, they had a conversation, aided with Aklana's telepathy. She began relaying messages between the three.

_Whatever you guys do, DON'T say..._ Aklana's brow furrowed. _Sorry if I pause, guys, something's... messing up my concentration. Probably... the frequency blocking thing. Anyway, DO NOT tell anyone you... know he's the Master._

_... Lara agrees. Maufuki agrees... I think. Laney's... got no idea what the... hell is going on, so she... agrees. Gah, I can't hold it anymore, sorry._

The conversation ended.

"So," Aklana spoke, her eyes looking around outside the cage. It still looked like a desert to her. "If we aren't on the TARDIS, where are we?"

Before the words had even finished leaving her lips, the world began to shimmer around the cage. She immediately shut her eyes; with enhanced vision, things like optical illusions hurt your eyes more than they would normally. The Doctor touched her shoulder reassuringly. The rest of the group, by some ancient instinct, unconsciously moved closer together.

The sand around their feet and out into the distance shimmered away, replaced by a metal-steel floor that just echoed "I'm-an-evil-man". The sun, the heat -- all faded away, replaced by cold metal. The room, in fact, was hundreds of times smaller than the desert had appeared to be. There wasn't much to it: other than the cage that held the group, the room was bare. There were a few controls along the wall farthest from the cage, but other than that... nothing.

Strike that. Laney had turned and saw it first. There was a giant speaker the color of the walls attached to the wall closest to the cage. A little blinking red light indicated a camera attached to it. After a brief pause, the Master's voice came on again.

"Does that answer your question?"

Aklana clenched her fists at his tone while she opened her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so."

"What do you want?" Jack spoke up.

"Aw, come on, Captain," The tone in the Master's voice was sharp and mocking. "Why spoil the fun and get so _serious_ so quickly?"

Jack's face mirrored Aklana's -- pure annoyance.

"None of you are any fun... Fine, fine, be that way." The Master's voice was pouting. "I must say, though, Doctor... you hold company with beautiful women..."

"You better keep your mouth shut, sir." Lara said, her voice cool. "Our friend Maufuki is rather unpredictable. She could bust us out at any moment, and I'm sure our men folk will make you eat your words."

"And who's this? A stubborn little red-head? I suggest you watch your words, my dear. No one but a full human can escape these bars, and if I'm correct -- " A light from the floor blinded her and the others. "You are the only FULL human in this little group of yours!"

Lara jumped and looked around. It was true. Laney had turned invisible, Aklana was a vampire, Maufuki was a zombie (and no doubt something else), Jack couldn't die, the Doctor was an alien, and Martha had left the group a while back. She was the only normal person in the group. Joy.

Lara felt Jack move closer to her, in an almost protective manner. "Don't even think about it!" He growled at the speaker.

"Don't you worry; I won't touch a hair on her pretty little head, Captain, I guarantee you that." The Master laughed. "_That's_ not what I'm after anyway. I don't do that sort. You must realize I'm only after the world not you incompetent little people. But you all still would've proven difficult if left to wander around and stumble upon me so I bunched you all together."

Everyone glanced at the others, wondering what he meant. Realization dawned on the Doctor's face first. "Wait... you planned for us to meet!!!" He grinned a little at being the first to figure it out. There was a short silence on the speaker.

"Well... technically yes. I knew you'd cause me problems Doctor, and you and your silly little team Jack... so I made sure that you weren't there for the majority of my plan. I transported the TARDIS to land in the Americas somewhere so you wouldn't bother me." The Master snorted before he went on. "I didn't expect the good Doctor here to pick up three -- no, four apparently -- hitchhikers. But it sent you off to some place else so it didn't ruin much. The only thing that went wrong is the fact that your silly little friend Martha left your little gang. So I tracked her down and threw her in federal prison."

Aklana touched Lara on the shoulder and the two slipped to the back of the group. They had to figure out a way to get out.

"You're the only one who can get out... but how?" Aklana said being as quiet as possible.

"I don't know... but I think if we get you, Jack, and the Doctor all working together we might be able to squeeze me and maybe someone else through the bars." Lara whispered leaning in closer. She was hiding behind Jack a little so the camera wouldn't catch her lips moving.

Aklana nodded. "That just might work, but how are you guys going to get passed the Daleks, the Master, and whatever else is on this God forsaken look-a-like..." She huffed and looked at the bars. "And I don't know how he made the cage anti-human-proof..."

Lara shrugged. "I don't know, but what are we going to…" she was left hanging off.

"HEY!" The Master said harshly, the speakers crackling with the volume of his voice. "What are you two whispering about?" Lara and Aklana remained silent as the camera zoomed in on them. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter... because my plan has one more phase left before it is complete and the world is mine; I just have to prepare something." There was a click and the speakers fell silent.

"I know this is completely random but why are evil people always after Earth? Why not another planet?" Aklana asked puzzled.

"That is a good question…" said Laney looking baffled.

"There's no time to debate philosophical questions guys! While he was doing his monologue Aklana and I came up with a plan. Doctor, you and Jack get over there." Lara pointed at one end of the cage. "Aklana, stand over…"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Maufuki interrupted with a screech, leaping up from the floor.

"Hold on sheesh… okay, Aklana stand over there," Lara pointed again. "And Laney, Maufuki stand back here with me."

"I love it when she gives orders." Jack whispered in the Doctor's ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHH, I did NOT need to know that!" The Doctor said, mildly revolted. Aklana looked at him puzzled, but after a short silence realized that Lara had only thought it out that far and now it was her turn to look smart.

"Okay Doctor, you and Jack need to pull towards the corner over there. I'll pull towards this corner here. Understand?" she said with one of those 'you better understand' looks. The two nodded. They started to pull and got nowhere.

"Why doesn't the Doctor use his blue thing and you and Jack pull?" Laney said pointing at the screwdriver.

A few people made disappointed huffing sounds. "Laney, the screwdriver doesn't work in here, remember?" Aklana said impatiently, panting a little. Laney blushed and shrugged, directing her gaze at the floor. After a few more hard tugs and still nothing, Aklana gritted her teeth.

"Just throw your weight into it and pull as hard as you can! If that don't work nothing will! On the count of three! One... two three!" She cut the counting short and pulled backwards with all her strength. The Doctor and Jack did the same. There was a few seconds of nothing changing, and the three standing and watching groaned. But there were a few loud cracking sounds and the bars moved a little... just enough to get a person through if they squeezed.

"That's as far as it will go, I think." Jack said looking at Lara and his handy work. Aklana sank down to the floor, closing her eyes, exhausted. She didn't use vampire strength often, and her blood levels were depleting. The Doctor sat down next to Aklana and kissed her forehead goodnight.

"... The only people getting through there are Lara and someone about her size." Laney said approximating. She was okay at math... sometimes.

"Well... I'm about her size! Maybe just a tiny bit bigger, but just about." Maufuki's voice said loudly. Laney hushed her with a loud hiss.

"Maufuki, you aren't human anymore. You're a zombie, remember?" Aklana said tiredly, opening one eye to look at her.

Maufuki shrugged and grabbed Lara's arm. "Well, worth-a shot eh, ol' chap? Maybe tha ol' Brit meant tha dour." She said in a very nasally British accent. She shoved Lara towards the small hole unexpectedly and Lara tripped, pretty much falling out of the cage. She scrambled to her feet and turned on Maufuki, eyes blazing.

"Maufuki--!" She started to yell, but the other wasn't in the cage anymore. She was standing beside her, blinking innocently. Lara's yell died on her lips as she looked from the cage hole to Maufuki and back. "How did you do that? How did she do that?" She said, pointing from Maufuki to the hole and back again. Everyone in the cage exchanged confused looks and shrugged.

"Hey! Maybe I'm part zombie and a ton of other things!" Maufuki piped cheerily. There was a brief pause. "Hey, that sounds cool... part zombie-and-a-ton-of-other-things... sounds about right too." She looked thoughtful while everyone else looked lost.

"I'm going to go check on something... I'll be back later, okay?" Maufuki said, heading for the door. Everyone stared after her, amazed she was just walking out on them.

"Maufuki!" Lara yelled, shaking herself free from the shock and rushing to grab her arm, but the zombie girl was already gone. She pouted and brushed strands of hair from her face. "Okay then, I guess I'll get help by myself then, won't I." She grumbled, turning back to the cage. "What am I supposed to do, Doctor?"

"All right, Lara, listen closely as this is very important." The Doctor came close and curled his fingers around the bars. "In the TARDIS, there is a room. In this room there's a box, underneath a bed. I can't tell you exactly where it is from here but you'll know it when you see it, and if it helps there's gold inlaid into the floor leading in that direction." He paused for Lara to nod her head in confirmation that she understood before going on. "This box is the only thing that can help get the rest of us out of here, all right? But be warned, it's like Pandora's Box. It is not to be opened until it is in _my_ hands and my hands _only_. Got that?" He said with a very serious look and waving his finger as well.

Lara frowned, troubled. "This isn't one of those things where if something goes wrong and I die you'll feel guilty because you sent me out to help rescue you guys, is it?"

"Yeah -- hang on, what?" The Doctor gave her a strange look.

"Never mind." She shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I know the basic mechanics of how all these things work, I think I can save the world without getting myself killed." She flashed a grin before looking over everyone else, mainly Aklana and Jack. "But just in case... Aklana, you touch my 'Tinternet' collection of Doctor Who stuff I'll haunt you for eternity." Aklana snorted, grinned, and closed her eyes again. "Laney, tell Marlo to clean out his stupid closet, and if he still has my Nintendo 64 from way back when, I want it back."

She glanced at Jack, who was leaning against the bars beside the Doctor. When their eyes met he flashed a grin. "Jack... it was--is--will be fun. I enjoyed dating a fictional character."

"Fictional?" He said with a frown. Aklana coughed loudly, flashing a warning look at Lara. "Sweetheart, this is all real man right here."

Lara chuckled. "Forget it..."

"You know what I just realized?" Jack smiled devilishly. "We've never actually kissed yet."

"You... want to kiss me?" She asked, shocked.

"What did you expect, a nice firm handshake?" The Doctor grumbled.

"Don't tell me you've never been kissed before!" Jack ploughed on as if the Doctor hadn't said anything.

"I have!"

"When?"

"Oh Lord!" Aklana complained loudly, opening her eyes again. Laney shushed her but she just punched her butt and made the other fall to the ground. "Just get it over with and find that box, Lara!"

Jack's hand shot out and grabbed the front of her shirt, dragging her close and pressing his lips against hers. It lasted for... well, Lara didn't keep track, but it ended abruptly when the Doctor cleared his throat loudly.

She took off leaving the four of them there with nothing to do but wait.

* * *

After winding her way through the TARDIS, getting lost several times and ending up right back where she started a few times, a different looking door caught her eye. The gold inlaid in the floor was almost impossible to see (she wondered if it was even gold at all; sometimes it seemed to vanish one minute before standing out very bold the next) but it was strong right around the door. That must be it. She opened the door quietly and found herself in... a bedroom. Odd writing covered the walls and a four-post bed with a canopy stood flat out in the middle of the room. Was this the Doctor's bedroom? Sure seemed like it. Hearing a loud clank outside, she jerked out of staring at stuff and dropped to the floor beside the bed. A very bright, intricately decorated gold box sat in a little "pool" of gold inlaid in the floor, only the gold seemed to pulse. Stupid eyes... they were making her see things. When she stood up, box in hand, and turned to leave there was a Dalek in the doorway. Her heart may have stopped for a total of 8 seconds.

"Oh God… let me guess EXTERMINATE!" she said sarcastically.

"YOU-ARE-AN-INTRUDER." It yelled, the robotic voice so familiar she felt like mocking it. "WHERE-DID-YOU-COME-FROM?"

"My mom used to tell me I came from heaven. But that was before my parents got divorced." She shot back.

"MUST-ALERT-THE-DALEK-LEADER." It said loudly, and it went to the wall to tap into a feed of some sort.

* * *

The Doctor had begun pacing in the cage. "Where is Lara? Why's she taking so long?"

"Maybe she got lost." Laney said quietly, but everyone gave her dirty looks so she fell silent again. The fact that neither Lara nor Maufuki had reappeared made everyone nervous.

Suddenly the speaker crackled and made everyone jump. "Well, well, well, looks like your little friend has met mine." The Master said smugly. Above the controls on the far wall a live video feed of Lara, holding the box and standing almost in a defensive position while gazing warily at the object that was recording her, appeared. The Master's voice returned. "Now, would any of you care to tell me how she got out...?"

"Go to hell!" Aklana said angrily, kicking at a bar with her foot. It was dented when she pulled back.

"Well." He said saucily back. "If I'm going to hell, then she's coming with me!"

"No!" Jack yelled the loudest of the four, all of them rushing to the far edge of the cage to stare at the feed.

* * *

"Go ahead." The Master's voice came from nowhere and made Lara jerk. "Kill her."

_CRAP!_

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek yelled, and Lara did the only thing she could think of -- she opened the box. There was a high-pitched squeal of metal and Lara tugged her gaze away from the gold yellow substance wafting from the box to look at the Dalek. It seemed as though the metal was melting, and sparks flew from the center. As she was about to close the box something rolled off what was left of the Dalek and hit her leg knocking her off her feet. The box went one way and the lid went the other.

"Oh snap!!!" Lara screamed picking herself back up. The light was everywhere now, and it was creeping closer and closer towards her. The bed was gone the same way the Dalek was, too... Lara backed against the wall and shut her eyes. So this was how it was going to end... and yet she didn't feel like she was going to die...

"LARA!" Aklana screamed as it finally reached her. It swarmed around her and that's where the camera was cut off, leaving nothing but a blank screen and static.

The Master's voice laughed manically. "Just another few minutes, _friends_, and I can introduce you to my friend properly." He turned off the speaker again and left them to wallow in their misery. Jack was lying in Laney's lap unconscious and Aklana was crying on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor's face was stricken with guilt and Laney was in total shock. Everything had seemed to go wrong from the start and they couldn't do anything to stop it. They all thought to themselves about the same thing...

_What are we going to do now? There is no possible way to get out of the cell holding us prisoner!_


	13. Chapter 10, 1 of 3

_First part of chapter 10! Sweet, right? Right!_

_After thinking it over I decided not to wait and post everything in one long segment, so here's the first part of chapter 10! Only 2 parts to go and The Doctor Who Experience is officially finished! This part was written by _**Aklana**_, edited by me since I had to get the edited version of chapter 9 to match up with it._

_There's not really anything in this chapter either (or nothing I can state before you guys read it) but I'll put in a little backstory to have it maybe help... When _**Aklana** _and I first started writing The Doctor Who Experience, we were halfway through season 3. But by the time we got to this last chapter, we were almost 3 quarters of the way through season 4... so... in light of needing ANOTHER antagonist character, we decided to combine the ending plots for both season 3 and season 4 together... maybe that can help explain a few things._

_Read and enjoy!_

**_Signed, with fancy calligraphy, sonorahugagi_**

**DISCLAIMER:** Since this **IS** a fanfiction site, and everyone understands that, I don't see why this is needed; I'll cover my basics anyway... I DO NOT, nor WILL I EVER, own Doctor Who or any of its spin-offs. If I did, you wouldn't see this here -- it'd be the show!

**THE DOCTOR WHO EXPERIENCE**

**Chapter 10: The Parting of the Ways**

**(1 of 3)**

* * *

_Ow... what the hell..._

Lara slowly opened her eyes, rolling over onto her stomach and peering around. There were no lights in the room except an occassional spark from the walls, where it looked like someone had taken a nuclear warhead to the room. The box lay a few feet in front of her, the thin yellow substance wafting out every now and then, with the lid laying all the way across the room. Lara struggled to get to her knees only to find her head felt like a dump truck plowed over it -- then reversed and went over it again. Repeat that process three times and you had her headache. After letting her forehead fall to the floor and grumbling for a few minutes, she made the effort to get to her feet and ended up just sitting back on her knees, squinting in pain every time a wire shorted and sparks flew out. It was the stupid box... stupid box.

She finally got the courage to fight through the headache and stumble to her feet, picking up the box without looking at it and slamming the lid down. The faint glow disappeared and the box turned into the old gold box it was supposed to be again. Lara dragged her feet through the doorway and looked around, massaging a temple with one hand. She still had to get back to the Doctor, insane circumstance and headache or not. Suddenly remembering the Dalek, she tensed and looked around quickly to check there were none around before hurrying off down the hallway.

She went down identical hallways and passages, curving around all the little nooks and crannies in the floor and walls so as not to make a sound and attract any attention because she could almost guarantee that the Master and her friends thought she was dead. _I just hope Jack didn't pass out if the Master put it on screen._ She thought to herself with a small smile. _So much for my promise to not open the box or get myself killed..._

* * *

Aklana jerked awake. "Oh my God!" She said loudly, looking around as if to see Lara standing next to her. They'd been in the cage nearly 4 hours since Lara had died, and there was no sign of Maufuki anywhere still. One by one they had all dropped off to an uneasy sleep.

"What is it Aklana?" Laney asked sleepily, opening one eye and pushing herself up to a half-sitting position.

"Nothing... it was nothing, I had a dream about Lara, that's all, nothing more..." Aklana said after a pause, trying to convince herself that she didn't just hear in her mind what she thought she heard. Lara had been talking about Jack passing out and her promise to not get killed... but that wasn't possible. Lara was dead. Now convinced that it was just a grief dream, she leaned back to her previous position, put her head on the Doctor's shoulder, and went back to sleep.

* * *

As Lara continued on her way through the TARDIS, not noticing she knew exactly where she was going even though she had been completely lost on the way to the room, she heard voices and stopped dead in her tracks. They were heading towards her in the direction she was going. Looking around, Lara's heart dropped into her stomach when she realized there was no place to hide. All she could do was step to the side and pray they didn't turn their heads at all. _Don't see me, please God don't see me..._ she thought, pressing herself against the wall the best she could. Finally two men rounded the corner. One Lara recognized as the Master right away, but the other -- a very wrinkled old man with a blue eye in his forehead and what looked like a Dalek bottom as a sort of "wheelchair" -- looked like nothing she'd ever seen before.

"So, Master," The second man spoke in a slow, very gravely tone. His head turned towards Lara and she tensed, expecting him to raise an alarm, but his eyes seemed to slide over her because he looked back at the Master. "What is your plan to destroy this Doctor person?" The two stopped walking and the Master bent down to do something with his shoe... tie it, Lara could guess.

"Well, I had planned on aging him with my laser screwdriver until he's a shriveled old midget--" The cheeriness in the Master's voice made Lara want to puke and punch him in the face at the same time, because who knew how horrible he could be in real life? "--and then maybe raping that vampire he finds so attractive." At this the Master made a face and glanced up, again looking in Lara's direction and making her tense. But again, he didn't seem to see her and bent down to his shoe again.

"And the others?"

"Captain Jack I planned on killing until the end of time, I don't have to worry about his girlfriend because she got herself killed somehow, and then I figured that Laney girl can be my slave. I actually planned for Martha to be my slave, but I figure that having a different girl would be just as well."

"What about the last one… that... Maufuki girl, I think they said?"

"Oh yes that one…" The Master made a slightly troubled face as he stood up. "The Daleks haven't been able to find her anywhere but I'm sure they will. Her DNA is very unusual, it must have screwed up the detectors on the cage and that's how she escaped... Well she's stupid enough that I might be able to convince her to join me as my partner, then steal her DNA. They could be useful for the Daleks." He shoved his hands in his pockets, just like the Doctor did, with a thoughtful epression on his face. Lara held her breath as a silence descended over everything. Then as suddenly as it had come, it was gone, and the Master beamed at the other man. "Well, let's get going, eh? I'm sure the Doctor would love to see you again, after all, and I don't believe we can keep them waiting much longer."

The other man nodded and the two moved off down the hallway. Lara waited until she couldn't hear their footsteps and she absolutely HAD to breathe before letting out her breath, stepping away from the wall, shivering. How had they not seen her? She wasn't invisible or anything... but more pressing matters invaded as she glanced at the box in her hands.

_OH GOD I have to tell the others! _Lara thought with extreme urgency, quickening her pace.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Aklana yelled as she woke with a start again. And this time she woke everyone else up.

"Aklana, what is it? Did you have a nightmare?" the Doctor asked straightening and putting his arm around her shoulder. She shrugged it off impatiently.

"Lara's alive, she has to be! That's the second time I thought I heard her voice tonight since the video feed." She said, pulling away from all of them and standing up, testing the bars of the cage.

"Aklana, it's not her. Lara's dead." Jack said in a harsh tone, standing up as well. His whole manner had been depressive and angry since the video feed cut off.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! Don't you think I would know if my best friend's voice in my head was really her or not? The Master could have been lying to us, maybe he's just holding her somwhere!" Aklana yelled, turning on Jack after realizing the bars really wouldn't let her through. There was some sort of a force field thing surrounding it that she couldn't put her hand through.

The Doctor had jerked to his feet and was staring at Aklana. "What did you say?" he said sharply, cutting off Jack's reply. The two looked at him.

"What?" Aklana matched his tone.

"What did you say, about Lara really being alive, what name did you say?"

Aklana's eyes widened as she caught on, and she glanced at Laney. Laney looked just as surprised as she did. _Oh. Crap. _"I didn't say any name."

"Yes you did, you did so don't lie to me. What name did you say?" The Doctor demanded in a tone Aklana rarely heard, even in the T.V. show.

Well, there was no taking it back now... "The Master. I said the Master. I would've told you earlier but I was afraid he'd do something if he realized we knew who he was." She glanced at Jack, who know looked hurt and confused. "The Master's a Time Lord. He and the Doctor were friends once... once. He was executed before the Time War, I think, but... er..." Should she go on? The Master was supposed to tell this to the Doctor himself, though by now they were so far off the story-line it didn't really matter much either way. "But the Time Lords resurrected him or something along those lines to fight; instead he ran away to end of time and space, locked his memories in a little watch thing, and someone reopened it recently, that's why he's here. To take over Earth, and then some probably. And... a-and..." Her voice eventually lost strength under the Doctor's gaze, so she just mumbled quietly, "That's all I know..."

The group was silent while the Doctor and Aklana had a staring match, Aklana almost losing because of the torrent of emotions that passed not on the Doctor's face, but in his eyes. Finally the Doctor spoke first, "So the Master's alive?"

"Yes." Aklana muttered, breaking gaze and looking down. "The 'Tinternet' told me back on the TARDIS before Steak 'N' Shake, but I had no idea any of this was going to happen, I really didn't."

"DId the Tinternet tell you Lara was going to live, too?" Jack said sarcastically, breaking the somber mood between Aklana and the Doctor.

"Why don't you just shut up!" Aklana said angrily, turning back to him. "I'm telling you she's alive!"

"Aklana!" Laney said quietly, looking towards a doorway. Everyone ignored her.

"You saw what was on the screen, there's no way she's still alive!" Jack said loudly back.

"Lara knew the risks when she went out there, if she hadn't acted she would have been killed by the Dalek." The Doctor said, looking between the two. "There's no reasoning with the Master when he's gets like this."

"She's NOT dead!" Aklana shouted.

"Quit fooling yourself into thinking something is real when it isn't! Just accept the fact that she's dead!" Jack yelled, grabbing Aklana's shoulders and shaking them. Aklana growled and exposed her fang teeth.

"Jack!" The Doctor shouted.

"Guys!" Laney screamed over them, pointing. "Look!"

The three turned their heads in one joint motion to look where Laney was pointing. There, standing across the room looking a little pale and drawn, the box clamped tightly in her hands -- was Lara!

Lara smiled faintly. "Well, at least someone had faith in me. Thanks Aklana."


End file.
